How Far You'd Go
by pseudo-shigure
Summary: ZOSAN AU. Zoro was drunk and found out that he was sleeping with a guy... it might seems like a comedy but it'll be so angst. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: How Far You'd Go**

**Notes**: it has the tendency to be OOC so…

Zoro cracked one of his eye and found himself in an unfamiliar room. When he tried to get up, the room was spinning and he felt his head being stabbed by million swords.

"Urgh, crap," he muttered. He laid back to the bed and jammed his palms to his temple as if it stopped the stabbing pain.

"You got a hangover," said an unfamiliar male voice, "Drink this." He placed something on the bedside table. "It's a tonic. It should be enough to wake you up."

Zoro glanced at the guy. A blonde guy. He was slightly shorter than himself. Slim but seemed quiet strong. He was smoking and wearing a blue stripped shirt and had very funny eyebrows. No, it was 'eyebrow'. The other eye was hidden behind his bangs.

He didn't know this guy, yet he was quiet familiar. And the funny thing was now he quiet remembered he had heard his voice from somewhere.

"I'm Sanji. You might don't know me, but we go to the same school," he explained without being asked.

It wasn't a surprise that he didn't know this guy. Zoro wasn't the popular type, never tried to be one, and couldn't care less about that. The only people he knew from his school were only his teachers and his kendo club members.

"Where am I? How could I be here?" asked Zoro, still rubbing his head.

"You're at my apartment. You were so wasted at the party last night, so I took you here."

He remembered vaguely about going to a party, but he came just because one of his friends who threw that party. Of course there was some booze. And no, being the captain of his school kendo club never stops Zoro from overdoing when it comes to booze. As the result, now he was having major hangover at some random guy's apartment.

"I better go now." He got up slower than his earlier attempt. But still the stabbing pain hit his head mercilessly. Zoro tried to bear that pain, taking it as a challenge he had to overcome, or something. He shoved the blanket that head been covering his body and stood up.

Sanji just stood there with his smoke and watched the whole scene with a smirk.

"Umm..Sanji, right?" Zoro asked. Sanji nodded. "Why am I naked?"

He stood against the kitchen counter, cigarette never left his lips. While his eyes never left the kendo captain who was having his breakfast. It'd been awhile since he watched someone ate something he cooked.

"This is good," said Zoro with his full mouth.

"Of course it does. I'm the head of cooking club in our school," answered Sanji proudly. Zoro made a sound like a suppressed sneeze at that comment. "What," said Sanji sharply.

"You're such a prissy."

"You're not in the position for giving such comment since you ate my cooking like a greedy pig, you seaweed head," sneered Sanji.

"Che, dartboard eyebrow," retorted Zoro, still with his full mouth. "And you still didn't explain why I was waking up in your bed, naked."

"Simple logic. Two guys, drunk,…" he didn't finish it.

"Having a fight?" Zoro asked questioningly.

"Having sex, you moron," said the blonde nonchalantly.

Zoro choked, hard. His face was all red, and coughed, and all panicked. He grabbed a glass of water and took one big gulp.

"With you!" he asked, almost shrieking.

"Do you see anybody else here?"

"Oh God. Shit." All of the sudden, he lost all his appetite. He couldn't look at the blonde either-it made him having some unwanted mental image. And it answered now why his voice sounded really familiar to him.

Zoro buried his face on his palms against the wooden kitchen table. He shook his head over and over again in disbelief. He didn't understand how that even possibly happened. He knew he always lose himself whenever he got drunk. But that only meant having a horrible fight some guy. And never, ever, fucking a fucking prissy guy.

"I'm a straight guy," he whispered to himself.

"Figured. You never let me do you each time we did—."

"What! Not just once!" Sanji shook his head.

"You just kept cuming inside of—."

"Already having a major trauma here, thank you very much," said Zoro. Hands blocked ears.

"Listen. Just think about it as an accident. We were both drunk. And shit happens."

"Doesn't seem like you regret it," accused the tall one. Sanji just shrugged, exhaling a puff of smoke from his mouth.

"Been a great night. Why should I regret it." He watched the agitated guy before him and could help to feel a little -just a very little that was- guilty about that.

If only Zoro asked, Sanji would tell him everything to make him fell a little better. To let him know that it wasn't Zoro's fault that they ended up sleeping together. If only Zoro asked, Sanji would explain every single thing that happened that night. From the part when he voluntarily took Zoro to his apartment. To the part when he deliberately seduced the drunken, half conscious guy. But Zoro didn't ask, so he didn't explain.

"If you want, we could forget it and act like it never happen."

"If I want? That is what supposed to be happen, shitty-cook!"

"Fine with me," Sanji shrugged.

After that Zoro stood up and just left his apartment without saying anything any more. And Sanji just watched him leave, he never expect him to stay anyway. He just need some release last night. And it happened to be that there was a badly drunken guy at the party, who has a very hot body. So why didn't took it as an advantage?

He heard the front door slammed hard, and he exhaled another puff of smoke. Then it went quiet again. As always, he is just alone in that big apartment. Zoro was just another guy who spent a night then went in the morning.

Sanji took the plate and the glass that Zoro had used then put it in the sink. He had his sleeves folded up to his elbow and was just about to start brushing the dishes when he heard the front door slammed once again. Opened this time.

He could hear footsteps coming closer to where he was right now. And found Zoro stood at the doorway a few moments later.

"Yes?" he gave a questioning look.

"Couldyoudrawmeamaporsomething?" mumbled Zoro, eyes staring at his shoes. It took a second for Sanji to comprehend what this green-haired guy said.

"Ah, I see. Can't find your way home?" asked Sanji teasingly.

"Hey, it's my first time in this area. And my head's still all crazy."

"Yeah sure, seaweed head," said the blonde with a smirk.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: How Far You'd Go**

At the first time Sanji told him they had just slept together, the reality didn't really sink into his mind. He wasn't completely conscious when it happened and he didn't remember anything from that night. But as the day went by, the memory has come to surface.

It was hard for Zoro to just shrug off the fact that he had slept with a guy when all he sees every time he closed his eyes was the blonde guy writhing under him, gazing at him with his lustful alluring eyes. Usually when that sort of thing happened, Zoro would go to a quiet place and just meditate. But now, somehow he couldn't find some peace of mind anymore. Since whenever he was in a quiet place all he could hear was Sanji's moan, screaming his name. And the red marks he found the day after were not helping either.

It was even harder for Zoro to pretend the sex was never happen after he found out that Sanji and he had the P.E. class together. Not to forget, their lockers in locker room were close to each other's. And as cliché as it seemed, no one was at the room at that time that nothing could distract Zoro's mind. Zoro didn't know which one he should regret more, the fact that they had slept together or the fact that he couldn't help himself not to stare at Sanji's now glistening body.

Being a simple guy he always to, Zoro didn't understand why at this moment he could notice the way the water dripping from the blonde's hair down to his nose before it end on his upper lip, and how his torso just seemed gleamed and lithe. And the way his towel clung loosely on his slender hip. Zoro noted that he should really work on his self-resistance, but that sure could wait.

Because at this time, Zoro has already had Sanji pinned against the lockers. His mouth was busy, kissing, biting, and suckling Sanji's.

"What the f—!" yelped the blonde. He knew Zoro had been watching him the whole time. But he didn't expect that stupid seaweed head dare to do that in their school locker room.

And Zoro was as good as he was at that night that Sanji would really love to just giving in to that intrusion. However, being as corrupted as he was, Sanji still held his pride higher. He knew someone might walk into them, and being caught with the idiot seaweed head nibbling his neck was the last thing he ever wanted.

"OUCH!" Zoro backed away. "What was that kick for, shitty-cook!" he rubbed his head where the blonde just kicked him.

"Thought we're not even suppose to talk to each other anymore," said Sanji defiantly.

"It's your fault. You're walking around the room. Naked."

"This is the locker room, you moron! So much for being a straight guy."

"Dammit!" Zoro sat down and tried to get rid of his hard on.

"Not that we can't do it in my apartment though," said Sanji nonchalantly, as if it's just a thought instead of an offering. Zoro stared at him.

He was calculating. There he was, a straight guy—so far at least—, having a hard on. It would be really nice if he could get a release inside someone else's body instead of in his own hand. But if he only had a guy to do that with….

"I'll come right after afternoon practice."

XXX

It was already dark and he already gave up the hope that Zoro would come when the doorbell finally rang. He smirked. The dishes he'd prepared only need a little final touch, so he ignored the bell. That stupid seaweed hair could wait. But then he heard another rang, followed by impatient knocks on his door.

"Doesn't your mother teach you anything about being polite," burst Sanji as he opened the door.

"Don't you dare say anything about my mother," retorted the other one threateningly.

"Tsk! Just come in, moron." Sanji stepped back to give room for Zoro to walk in. "I've prepared some dinner."

"Dinner? I thought we're just gonna fuck."

"So you don't wanna eat my cooking, huh?" asked Sanji, a bit offended.

"That's not what I mean. I just thought—."

"Good. Then come to the dinning room." He walked ahead of Zoro and gestured the other guy to follow him.

Zoro just shrugged. This was really not in his plan. He just wanted to come, fuck, and go. He didn't wanna stay too long with Sanji. He really only needed a release, nothing else.

But as the scent of the food hit his nose and he saw how good it look like, he knew that having dinner before sex would do any harm.

"Are you having a party or something?" he sent a questioning look at Sanji.

"No, it's just for us."

"This is too much, you know." They sat across each other. "Do you always cook like this?"

"No," he answered somehow sharply. But Zoro seemed a bit too oblivious to it.

"Ah, so you're so excited that I—."

"Just shut up and eat, idiot," snapped Sanji.

With a scorn, Zoro look at the cook but took a mouthful of the meal anyway. It was as good as the breakfast Sanji made for him the other day. He knew he could really get use to this.

"Afhen—."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," warned Sanji. Zoro threw him another glare.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he asked after swallowing the food. He was wondering, since Sanji just sat there and watched him the whole time.

"Is that good?" asked the blonde. Zoro nodded.

"Now, I'm eating," said the blonde smiling.

"Where's your parent?"

"Not here. Not in this country actually," said Sanji with an almost well hidden bitterness in his voice.

"So you live alone. This apartment is too big for yourself, you know."

"Didn't you realize it when the last time you're here, seaweed head?" he said with a bit of insult.

"Hey, I was having a hang over, okay."

"Yeah right, just blame it all to your hang over," Sanji rolled his eyes. "Why are you late anyway? Thought your practice wouldn't take that long." But Zoro just frowned at him. "You said you'd come right after your practice… but then you come so late… so I'm wondering.." said the cook in explanatory manner, trying to make the other guy to remember.

"Oh. Oh that," Zoro nodded, "No, it didn't take that long."

"But?" asked Sanji. Zoro scratched the not itchy back of his head. He turned to be a bit tense and embarrass at the same time. "What, Zoro?" A smile started to formed on his lips.

"Well, right after the practice I went to your house. But then… um.. You know, I was having a hang over the last time I was here so—."

"Oh yeah, you got lost," he smirked.

XXX

After the dinner, and washing the dishes with a forced Zoro, the boys were watching a baseball game. Actually, Zoro was watching the game. Sanji was more like just sat there and waited for the other guy to make a move, which he didn't do even after half an hour Sanji sat close to him. And now Sanji had enough.

"Seaweed head," he elbowed Zoro's rib, "are you gonna do something or not?" But Zoro just stared. "Don't you come here so you can fuck me?"

"Well, yeah. But we're both guys and—."

"And that's supposed to be a problem even after what you did in the locker room."

"You were naked! And you're obviously not right now."

"Fine, fine, fine, moron." And then Sanji yanked his loosely hanging tie, unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his silky bare chest inch by inch. After that, he sat on top of Zoro, straddling. Their members brushed against each other's. And Sanji had his hands around Zoro's neck. Their faces are only an inch away.

Zoro could feel his heart thumping like crazy. And there was something stirring inside him. He had never been this provoked before. But he liked it nevertheless.

"Now, why don't you do something, Zoro?" dared the blonde with his husky seducing voice.

It was a challenged. And Zoro was never backed away from any challenged. He closed the gap and sealed the other's lip with his own. It wasn't a sweet cute kiss obviously. It was more like a lecherous lip locked, tongue tied kiss. As if the kiss was the only thing that could fill their carnal desire.

Zoro explored Sanji's mouth with his tongue and got a moan from the blonde. He tasted the unique sensation of spice and nicotine and he knew he could never find it on anybody else. He wanted more of it. More of Sanji. Zoro placed a hand on Sanji's hair, and the other one on his waist, pulling him closer as he deepened the kiss. Then it moved to something more.

He started to trail his fingers up and down Sanji's spine. Making the cook gasped and arched his body closer to Zoro's each time he did that. And everything was heating up. And suddenly the air was too short.

Sanji broke the kiss and panted. But that was just the brief air he could inhale, since Zoro had already coarsely pushed him down against the couch. Silently, Sanji was grateful that his couch was big and comfy enough. Not that it matter though. He realized that nothing could stop this lust-driven-18-years-old-high-school-boy on top of him from fucking him senselessly.

The kiss moved to his lower lip, to his jaw, neck, collarbone, and down, until it found his buds. Zoro's tongue was callous when it licked his nipple, just like the thumb that rubbed his other bud ruthlessly.

"Anggh.. Zoro…" Sanji moaned breathlessly. But Zoro just continued biting and nibbling Sanji's flesh from his chest down to his belly. And he knew the blonde like it since he clutched Zoro's short hair tighter every time the kendo captain did that.

When Zoro thrusted his tongue into his belly button, Sanji instinctively jerked his hip higher. Zoro could feel Sanji's hardened member against his chest. He steadied Sanji's hip back against the couch before he held that part in his arm.

"AGHH…" Sanji gasped. He tilted his head back, his eyes shut, his body arched and all he could felt was his hot hardened cock brushed by Zoro's large palm.

"You like it huh, shitty-cook?" then he stroked Sanji's length teasingly.

"D-Don't tease m-me…" the blonde said, shivering. The friction between Zoro's strokes against his member was creating an unbearable sensation to his body. He shoved Zoro a little and the taller one was about to protest before he saw Sanji voluntarily unbuckled his belt and pants and tossed it off of his legs.

Then Zoro saw Sanji's length already wet with pre-cum. And suddenly he realized he don't know what to do. He never did this with a guy, so he wasn't sure what to do next. His sense told him to just stroke it, 'cause after all Sanji was also a guy like himself. He licked his lower lip.

"Stroke it." His gaze moved from Sani's cock to his face. And he just noticed that the guy was lying flat to the couch, naked, with body glistening with sweat, lips swollen, face flushed, gazing at him with his half lidded eyes, aroused and telling him to stroke his member. "Just stroke it, Zoro," he said with his hoarse voice. What could be better than that.

They were both guys, so it wasn't hard for Zoro to figure how to please the other one. First he stroked it slowly, teasingly. Making the blonde squirming and panting breathlessly.

"Faster.." he begged between his breath. Though didn't like being telling what to do, Zoro was too curious to know what his expression would be like if he stroked harder. So he did it.

"Oh god… Hhhahh…" Zoro stroked him not only harder than what he needed but also better. "AHHH…" Sanji just couldn't stop himself from making those sounds 'cause Zoro was so good. And he bitted his lower lip, forcing himself to stop making those sounds.

"Hey, don't do it stupid-cook." Zoro leaned over and nuzzled his ear. "I wanna hear your voice," he whispered to his ear. With his other hand he forced Sanji to open his mouth as he kept stroking Sanji's member. He felt Sanji was trembling under him, toes curling onto the couch, moaning back into his ear.

"God…Hhhn… Zoro..".

Sanji was too much for him. This guy had everything that could arouse him to no end. With a quick nibble on Sanji's neck, Zoro broke away from the blonde. Taking his own shirt off and unbuckling his pants.

Sanji's mind was too clouded with lust that he didn't notice what Zoro was doing until he felt flesh rub ferociously against his opening.

"No, wait. Listen." He grabbed the other's man shoulder and made him to look at him. "I don't have vagina that you can thrust as you want. You have to prepare me."

"What?" Zoro asked, frowning.

"Tsk, oh god. Remind me again why I wanna do this with idiotic guy like you." He whined. It was such a turn off he knew that. But the thing was, they were both had a hard on and they needed a release.

"Go to my room, and take a lubricant from my desk." Zoro still frowned. "Just go!" But as Zoro stood, a better idea crossed Sanji's mind. "No wait, I have a better idea." He yanked the taller one back to his position with a still confused look on his face. "Gimme your hand."

With a hesitation, Zoro give his hand to Sanji. "Oy, what are you—." All his protest has gone as Sanji started to suck his index finger. His tongue was lapping his finger, nice and slow, from the base of the under part to the tip, then covering it completely.

Sanji put another number to his mouth. And Zoro could just gulp. The blonde was so good that it felt like he was doing it to Zoro's erection. When Sanji put another member, the stirring sensation inside of him was about to explode. Sanji's eyes were watching him seductively as he did that, and Zoro just couldn't break that gaze. The warmth of his mouth, the wet, sticky sensation and the way he treated each and every finger made Zoro needed more.

"Sanji," he asked. And Sanji pulled out Zoro's saliva coated fingers out of his mouth with a pop.

"You know what to do next." He then relaxed himself for the pain that about to come. Sanji shut his eyes and spread his legs wider, giving Zoro a better angle to thrust him. But apparently, Zoro had another idea. Seeing such an inviting view under him made Zoro wanted to taste Sanji's sensitive inner thigh skin.

"Hgggh…" gasped the cook, unprepared. "Moron, just put your fingers in before it gets too—Uggghhh," he groaned and arched as the first finger thrust into him.

"Woops, sorry," said the taller one after seeing Sanji's expression.

"No, just—urggh!" once again Zoro put it in when he was off guard.

Zoro felt the tightness and the warmth inside of Sanji's. And the wet, sticky environment similar to his mouth was only better. He stretched it before putting another number into him and started to stroke.

He bent over and covering the other's body with his own. He kept stroking. Watching Sanji's writhing with every single stroke he made. He had Sanji's arm circled around his shoulder and his legs around Zoro's waist, giving him a good position to stroke Sanji.

Sanji grasped Zoro's hair every time he almost hit his spot. And was gasping and scraping Zoro's skin as he finally hit it.

"Hit that again," he suggested to Zoro's ear.

"Where? Here?" Zoro hit that spot hard and precise. And Sanji almost came.

"Thrust into me…" he whispered. Zoro looked back at him. "Thrust into me, Zoro" he said again as he shut his eyes, knowing this time the pain and the pleasure would hit him better.

Zoro pulled out his fingers from Sanji's body only to replace him with his hot hardened member. He moved Sanji's legs from his waist to his shoulders. He stretched Sanji's opening before finally thrusting into Sanji.

He shut his eyes as he thrust himself, relishing the sensation as Sanji tightness and warmth covering him once again. But this time, it felt perfect.

Sanji felt Zoro's length inside of him hard and thick, and it was hurt. But as he started to move, the pain turned into carnal pleasure. Slowly at first, but he knew it didn't enough for the both of them. Zoro rocked faster and faster like he couldn't get enough to feed his hunger. He pulled almost the whole of it before thrusting deep and hard into his spot each time.

"Aghh!" Sanji screamed as Zoro hit his spot. He heard the taller one grunted.

"Sanji," he groaned. His hip rocked senselessly while his mouth busy kissing and nibbling Sanji's skin if it didn't groan his name too many times.

Sanji's abandoned member was starting to get hard again. "Zoro, my—," but Zoro already stroked it with his hand. And somehow his lip sealed by Zoro's determined once again. Tongue stroking his vigorously.

The pleasure that he sensed was impeccable. He had Zoro's member inside him, hitting his spot repeatedly with the exact power and precision. His hardened member was stroked in the same rhythm as the thrust. The greedy tongue was battling against his. And he had the callous hand trailing his chest idly every now and then.

Suddenly, it was too provoking, too arousing for them to bear. And the lust that was swirling inside them was about to erupt.

"Zoro..nggh..i'm gonna come…" but the other boy kept hitting him, stroking him, and kissing him senselessly. "I'm gonna Agghh…," Zoro hit him hard on his spot and every muscle in their body got tensed. Another hit and a hard stroke. And Sanji got his semen spurted in Zoro's hand and on their chest. The hot liquid was filled him too as Zoro came a second later.

It was overwhelming. And the both of them just sprawled there, panting breathlessly, trying to regain their strength back.

"You're giving me a blow job the next time we do it again," mumbled Zoro against Sanji's neck.

"Next time huh?" Sanji smirked. He grabbed his smoke and lit it up. "Turning gay now, seaweed head?"

"No. Just wanna fuck."

"Then who said I'm gonna let you."

"Who said I need your permission."

"Rapist," said Sanji sharply.

"Slut." Zoro wasn't aware of the pain look Sanji threw at him. He was too busy looking for his discarded cell-phone that was ringing. And the ring tone told him it was from his house.

"Yes, Mom," he answered it once he found it. Sanji threw a mocking look at him.

"Aww.. Mommy's worried about his little boy," he whispered to Zoro's other ear and patted his head. Zoro sent threatening death glare on him.

"No, I'll be home soon…" then he listened again, "No, Mom. I'm not …," he looked at Sanji with a suppressed embarrassment, "lost. How could I probably get lost on my way home from school, Mom."

And Sanji was, with the little strength he still had, laughing hard on that one. He had learned that Zoro's sense of direction was awful. But he never expected that it was that awful that could make his mother worried about him getting lost on his way home from school.

"Okay. Bye." He shut his phone, and Sanji was still laughing hard. "Tsk, shut up, shitty cook." And he silenced Sanji's laugh by kissing him deeply on his mouth.

"Round two?" seduced Sanji as they broke the kiss.

"No. Gotta go home. Dad's out of town, so my mom's alone." Zoro grabbed and put on his uniform.

"Well there's always 'next time', anyway," said the blonde. Still laying sprawled on the couch, smoking carelessly.

"Can't come here tomorrow though. Gotta watch my dad's grocery store."

"Ah," answered Sanji nonchalantly.

"So, can we just do it at school?"

"No! I'm not gonna do it at school with you. No, thank you very much."

"Come on, shitty cook," urged Zoro, "We gotta do it at school in the end anyway. I have to help my father with his store every twice a week, so I can't come here everyday—."

"WHOA! Everyday!" shrieked Sanji. "Why would I wanna do it everyday, with you."

Zoro frowned. He seemed thinking about the answer. "Well, anyway," he said just a moment later, "we have to do it at school Sanji. And you better find a place for me to fuck you or I'll just gonna take you to the nearest—."

"Fine!" snapped Sanji. "We can use my clubroom. I'm practically the only member anyway." He knew he just has to give up. It was better to do it in his locked clubroom than imagining Zoro fuck him against the nearest wall he could find.

"Great. I'll come at lunch break."

Sanji covered his face with his hands. "Oh god, I've created a monster."

"Yeah, it's all your fault stupid cook," said Zoro with his crooked grin. "Bye."

"Hey, we're still not talking in public, right?"

"Do we need to?" Sanji shrugged. So Zoro just waved at him and left.

"Don't get lost on your way home, seaweed head," shouted the blonde as Zoro opened the door. He then heard the door being slammed, followed by a faint low growl. Sanji smiled.

He slumped himself deeper into the fluffy couch and shut his eyes. Exhaling a puff of smoke from his mouth and just enjoying the moment. He just found a fuck buddy. Just a fuck buddy.

TBC

**Notes:** Whoa! This is long. I never mean to write this long, but when you write lemon, it just can't be short, right? I'm kinda disappointed with the lemon anyway… just couldn't make a good one at the moment. Sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Finally...the angst begin...i'm kinda like this chapter. so, hope you'll like it too!

Zoro rested his forehead against the cold cooking clubroom wall before him. His eyes were shut and he was groaning. His left hand was half grasping the wall aimlessly, and the other one tangled with the blond hair under him, forcing it to take his deeper.

The warm wet mouth that working on him was so good. He couldn't help himself from thrusting deeper into it as he felt his climax getting closer. He could felt his throat working, swallowing the tip of his. Drew him closer, and closer.

All his muscles were tightened. He thrust deeper rapidly, making the guy who was kneeling under him almost gagging. He knew he was about to cum. His eyes were shut tighter and he was groaning louder as he finally reached his climax.

He cracked his eyes open and saw the blonde one was still busy sucking all his semen to the last drop. Then he lapped the wet cock with his tongue, cleaning it from the white liquid it'd just spurted, and he stood up.

Zoro watched as his seed trickling from Sanji's lips down to his half-bared chest. And he could see how his throat was still moving, busy swallowing the hot liquid in his mouth. Feeling seduced, Zoro pulled the back of Sanji's head and kissed him. He slipped his tongue into the warm, seed-filled mouth, tasting his own bitter, tangy one mixing with Sanji's nicotinic and unique one.

Out of breath, Sanji broke the kiss, all panting and flustered. "My turn," he half demanding, half commanding. But the other guy just kept nibbling his lip. "On your knees, Zoro," he pushed him down.

"Can not. Got to..hnn… back to class," answered him in between his kisses.

"Can you stop being an asshole just for this one time, asshole?" ranted Sanji as he grabbed Zoro by his collar. "We are skipping school today, remember? And you're the one who suggests the idea. Now take your responsibility on it!"

"Hey!" he broke off Sanji's hand, "Sorry, kay. Just remember that I have an English class today."

"Just skip it! If you want to come back to your class just do it after lunch break. We're just a class away anyway."

"Can't skip English. I've failed it twice. Mom said she's gonna kill me if I fail it again this time."

"Arggh! You're truly an idiot after all."

"Yeah, like you're better than me."

"Have passed it with an A," said Sanji smugly.

"Shit!"

"It's so unfair. We've been doing this for like months, and I've given you like zillion blow jobs. And how many have you given me? Like just… what five? Or even less!"

"Hey, as much as I like to watch your expression when I give you one, still I can't stand that taste. Your seed is like… yuck!"

"And you really think yours tastes good, huh! And I have to swallow it to the last drop!"

"I never ask you too."

"But you push your tongue into my mouth and make me swallow it anyway, bastard!" He flew some kicks toward Zoro who almost failed to deflect some of it, since he was hard to move with his pants and boxer still dangling on his ankles.

"Knock it off!" he yelled as he caught one of his feet. "I'll give you one when… I feel like it."

Sanji glared at him furiously, but lowered his foot anyway. "You owe me a blow job," he said threateningly.

"Whatever. The class almost starts now. See you to—."

"Just wait a second. I almost done with your lunch," said the cook who already stood by the counter, busy preparing the said meal. Zoro silently stood against another counter behind the cook and just watched his back as he was working on his lunch.

The first time Sanji cooked something for him, he thought it was just because they happened to meet at mealtime. The first one was breakfast, and the second one was dinner. But then Sanji kept preparing lunch for him, and somehow always successfully found a way to give it to Zoro without everybody else found them together.

He never really thought about it, at first. For him it was a good thing since that mean extra food for lunch. He just thought maybe the reason he did that was just because Sanji always has too much left over. But then he knew most of it was something he prepared specially. So, Zoro thought it was just because he loved to cook that much.

But as they spent so much time together, and how he—or maybe the two of them—start to notice the other's presence even though they never realize it, Zoro had grown to learn that Sanji's first reason was that he loved to see how Zoro eats his cooking.

Zoro noticed how at times Sanji watched him while he's having his lunch. Or when they were eating together at Sanji's apartment, he would always eat after Zoro took his first bite and ask him whether the food was good or not.

Maybe he was wrong about this. But he could also be right. He'd never asked about this to the cook since this kind of thing was not something he likes to talk about. And especially not to Sanji whom he took as someone he shouldn't, and didn't want to, have any deep relationship with.

Yet, every time Sanji asked 'Want me to cook something?' his answer was always 'yes'.

"Seaweed head," the blonde broke his attention, "what if you come to my place tomorrow and I teach you some English," he offered, still with his back facing Zoro.

"Sounds good. I can fuck you after that anyway."

"Oy! You owe me a fucking blow job, and this makes it two. Remember that!"

"Whatever." Zoro rolled his eyes for he knew whenever he got Sanji on his arms, he could make the other guy do almost everything he told him to.

"Are you like so close to your mom?" asked Sanji out of the blue. "I mean I always hear like your mom said this, your mom said that. Are you like your mommy's boy or something?"

"I'm his only child, of course we're close, dumbass."

"I'm my mom's only child, but she's always busy with her business somewhere outside this country."

"Your father?"

"Died. Lung cancer."

"Even so, you're smoking like a maniac."

"Maybe I'm my father's son after all," he smiled silently.

"At least you get all the money," said Zoro.

"Yeah, at least I got some of her money." He turned around and shoved a lunch box against Zoro's belly. "Here. Your lunch." Zoro stared at the lunch box then back at Sanji.

"Do you have another lunch box that doesn't come in pink and has ducks with heart shaped eyes all over it?" asked Zoro, cringed.

"No. And you should've been proud that I let you use this since this is my first and favorite lunch box. I've had it since I was in kindergarten. Now take it." Zoro took the lunch box with a scowl. But, he wouldn't let Sanji scar his pride that easily.

"Shitty cook, what's that thing called?" Zoro pointed at a certain kitchen utensil.

"Even a five years old kid know that that's called spatula, you moron."

"I'm not a girl, you moron," retorted the slightly taller one before he turned away to leave the room.

"And why do you decide that you want to know its name now?" asked Sanji out of curiosity.

"Nothing." He opened the door. "It's just that," he turned around once again and looked at Sanji with his crooked smile, "the next time I fuck you, I think I want to thrust you with a spatula."

"GET OUT, YOU MORONIC KINK MANIAC NEANDERTHAL!"

XXX

Sanji leaned his head against the cold tile of his bathroom floor. What supposed to be an English tutorial lesson turned to be a three rounds sex marathon. Thanks to Zoro's unstoppable libido. Sanji sighed. Now that they'd done it in his bathroom, it was official that they'd fuck in every room in Sanji's apartment.

He looked down at the guy who was cuddling him. Zoro had his face buried on Sanji's neck and was snoring softly. His arms were circling around his waist almost possessively. He always like this after sex, thought Sanji. And the blonde hated it.

Sanji didn't understand why Zoro had to act like that, cuddling after sex like they were lovers. Why can't he just left like every other guy he had ever been with? Why did he act as if what they would ever go somewhere deeper than just sex? And Sanji knew it won't ever go anywhere since he didn't want any relationship and Zoro had told him too many times that he was a straight guy and couldn't careless about Sanji. But still he cuddled him and held him possessively as if the cook was something important to him. And Sanji hated it.

"Get off me, seaweed head," he tried to shove Zoro's hand away from his waist. But Zoro's grip was strong and instead, he tightened it even more and cuddled him closer than he already had. It wasn't the first time Sanji failed to get away from Zoro. In fact, he almost failed every time and had to let Zoro cuddling him.

The other reason why Sanji hate Zoro cuddling him was because he couldn't help but feel comfortable about it. With Zoro's body warmth and his strong arms around his body, Sanji felt safe and it seemed like nothing could go wrong.

Until Zoro's stomach rumbled. Sanji rolled his eyes.

"If you're hungry you should just told me. I can cook you something."

"I just wanna sleep," mumbled him into Sanji's neck, hands still around the cook body.

"Now, let go off me. I'll cook you something," he shoved away the taller man whom broke off from him voluntarily. "Besides, I don't want to take the responsibility if you caught a cold from sleeping on my bathroom floor." He wrapped a towel around his slim waist. "And, don't you even dare to think to fuck me again 'cause I'm already too exhausted and too sore. Thanks to you."

"Well that's depend on," said Zoro who was still lying on the floor, "whether you look seducing or not when you're working with your apron—OUCH!" Sanji kicked his head.

XXX

A few moments later, Zoro followed the blonde to the kitchen. He found him there with his usual blue shirt and dark tight pants, chopping something on the counter. And Zoro decided he looked tempting enough in his tight black apron that makes Zoro wanted to fuck him for the umpteenth time of the day.

He sneaked behind him, grabbed him by his waist, and nibbled his neck. The blonde was gasped by it and stiffened for a split second before he realized it was just Zoro and shutting his eyes.

"Oy, stop it," he told the taller one. But Zoro just mumbled some incoherent words. His hand moved down to where Sanji's manhood was.

"That's it! Stop!" Sanji broke away from Zoro's hold, "Do you want me to kick your head again, bastard?" he glared at the scowling Zoro. "And could you at least put on your pants?"

"I'm wearing one."

"It's your boxer, not your pants, moron!"

But Zoro was oblivious to what Sanji just said. Instead, he asked, "Hey, shitty cook, I once saw an outfit in the Internet that I think it would suit you perfectly."

"Aww, don't know you think of me that much," said Sanji with his sickeningly annoying sweet sarcastic tone. "What outfit?"

"It was black with a lot of laces." Zoro grinned, seeing the frown that starts appear on Sanji's face. "Sort of like a maid apron costume. You know, the one that has only sort of like straps on its back with just a tiny strap to cover your ass," he smiled evilly.

"You're an impeccable kink maniac, you seaweed head."

"Hey! This is the only one time I suggest something," he defended himself.

"What about the spatula!"

"Well twice then. But all the other things that we did were just because I found those tools…" he frowned, "…toys in your room. And that proves who is the kinker one!"

"The more kinky one, dumbass. And it's not like I'm the one who buys those toys."

"I still really think you should wear it though."

Sanji rolled his eyes. "Oh shut up!" If only Zoro knew he actually has one.

Then Sanji's cell-phone rang. Zoro was closer to it and it was within his reach. He grabbed it and read the I.D.

"Just number," he told the blonde as he handed him the phone.

"Hello," the cook answered it. Zoro noticed how Sanji's body and expression suddenly stiffened after he heard the voice from the other side. "Tomorrow?" he instinctively rubbed the hickey Zoro just left him. "Isn't it a bit sudden? Why don't you come the day after—." He listened again, and looked even tenser. "Okay. Bye."

"Who's that?" asked Zoro out of curiosity. The whole time he spent times with Sanji he never saw or heard him having phone calls. And now that he received one, he looked absolutely not himself.

"A bastard," he looked at Zoro coldly. But then he seemed cracked up again and covered his face with his hands. "Crap! It was my stepfather and he's coming here tomorrow. Shit!" he stomped in anger. Then he rushed into the bathroom, followed by the still bewildered Zoro. Sanji unbuttoned his shirt all the way to the last buttons and watched himself in the mirror.

"So, your stepfather's coming and…" asked Zoro who was standing behind him.

"The hickeys!" Sanji turned around. "It won't disappear by tomorrow. He'll find out. Oh god, what should I do?" he was rummaging over his toiletries stack, "Why don't they create lotion to vanished hickeys in minutes. Damn it!"

"Just wear long sleeves turtle neck shirt."

"He'll strip me!" yelled Sanji without a second thought, eyes wide and face flushed with anger. Their eyes met on their mirror reflection. They stood silent. But they knew there's an unspoken question hanging in the air.

"Why does he—."

"The same reason why you stripped me," answered Sanji softly. His head was lowered and his face was hidden behind his bangs that Zoro couldn't see his expression. But Zoro knew it wouldn't be a good one. And not a cry either, 'cause he was either a strong guy or held his pride too high that he wouldn't let himself cry in front of someone else.

"Sorry."

Sanji chuckled bitterly. "Why? It wasn't your fault that he fucked me. Beside he's been doing it since I was eight. It wasn't a big deal anymore."

"Does your mom—."

"She doesn't know anything about this, of course. I can't just come to her and told her that her husband fuck me. She won't buy it," he sighed, "She already has too much to think anyway."

Zoro watched as Sanji observing the hickeys on his body once again. "You left lots of mark, seaweed head. He won't like it when he found out his toy being used by another guy," he said almost nonchalantly.

"Sorry," his short reply came. And Sanji chuckled once again as he heard the word.

"You said too much sorry in a day. It's freaking me out," he smirked. It was somehow disturbed him that Sanji acted as if this whole issue was a normal thing. And how he laughed on things while Zoro knew he felt awful inside. If only he could do something.

"Oy shitty cook," he broke the silence, "aren't you suppose to cook my dinner? I'm starving."

Sanji shook his head and smiled. The real one this time. "You just can't do anything without me, right? Seaweed head?"

XXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: Finally! Finally I have the time to finish this chapter! And finally I can force myself to stop being the lazy ass that I always am and just go write this chapter. This chapter is so angst that I hurt my head while writing it.

And I have to thank The Royal Sandy my dear friend who I always forgot to credit even after all her help for my fic and even after too often miscalling her name 'Sanji' instead of 'Sandy'

So here goes chapter 4!

XXXXXX

It was funny that now the two of them were sitting in Zoro's living room. After days of skipping school and not answering Zoro's mail or call, Sanji finally called Zoro and asked him where he live.

The blonde showed up moment later. It was raining outside and he was drenched. Face bruised, lips broken. Messy hair and his usual lavish clothes were changed into simple jeans and T-shirt. He said, that since Zoro was the closest person he could refer as friend, he felt like he needed to tell Zoro that he's leaving and will starting a new life. But when Zoro asked where, Sanji just shrugged. When Zoro asked where he's gonna stay tonight, he shrugged once again.

Since his parents were out of town, Zoro offered Sanji to stay at his house. At least for the night. But Sanji refused the idea. Said he would find a place to stay somewhere. Zoro just shrugged. And they just stood in silence. But then there was a loud thunder. And Zoro insisted that Sanji should stay at his house.

So, there they were left alone on Zoro's living room. With the heavy rain outside and the soft TV sound as their company.

"Stop staring at me," snapped Sanj as he broke the silence.

Zoro gave him a bag of ice for his bruises, after he cleaned himself up. He sat at the couch, topless, with a towel slung on his neck, compressing his wounds. And Zoro just couldn't help staring at the obvious dark marks contrasting to the blonde's pale skin.

Sanji turned around and looked at Zoro straight in his eyes. "Yes. He's the one who did this to me." He turned away from Zoro's gaze again. "He. And his friends," he added muttering. "He was mad when he saw the hickeys you left on me. So he hit me against the wall. He hit me again, and again, and again. Called me slut and fucked me so hard that I got too sore to even leave the bed," he paused. Then the blonde exhaled a deep sigh, "The next day, he brought some friends. And they were just… having sex party with me as their object. He said, since I was a slut I shouldn't mind being fucked by lots of guys." The blonde told his story in an almost too impassive manner that it scared Zoro.

"And you didn't do anything." Sanji stared sharp at him. Questioning what Zoro just mean. "You know what I mean," he stared back with the same intensity. "We both know that you're not exactly the sorry pansy ass you're appeared to be. We both know that you have almost the same power as I—,"

"I can't fight him, bastard".

"Well, you can at least call for my help."

"So what? So you can make me feel like a real sorry pansy ass? So you can save me and make me feel like a pathetic little girl? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"So you think it was better for them to fuck you than to let me—,"

"Shut up. Stop acting like you care when all you want right now is to stick your dick inside of me," said the blonde, still not showing any emotion.

Zoro didn't retort. He wanted to say that it's not true. But after all that was the only thing they'd been doing these past months and he had absolutely no reason to start showing any deeper feeling to each other. Especially, when it was unwanted.

The taller man gasped a bit as cold slim fingers grasping his wrist. He was lost in his own thought that he didn't notice that the owner of said fingers had already sat an inch away from him. He shifted. But that only gave the blonde a better position to climb and sit on his lap.

Sanji pressed their bodies. He had his arm circled around Zoro's shoulder. And he kissed him. He kissed him as if he was starved for the kiss and the contact. He had his hands roaming over Zoro's body and hair. He felt Zoro kissing him back in the same manner as he did. As passionate and as starved as him.

But then Zoro broke the kiss. "Sanji, no—." But the blonde couldn't hear that for he could only sense and only need the other man's warmth. So he sealed their lips once again.

He kissed deeper. Took a chance from Zoro's parted lips and slipped his tongue in. Zoro grunted. He pushed the intruder back with his own and their tongues collided. Battling for dominance yet couldn't have enough of each other.

Zoro had his hand tangled on the blonde hair. He bit Sanji's lower lip and tasted blood. And it was like a revelation. He remembered that Sanji's lips were broken, that he was bruised. And he just couldn't touch him. He had to stop. He told himself to stop.

"Stop it, cook!" He shoved the blonde away, so hard that Sanji hit the couch on his back. "I can't touch you now," he said, somehow showing some kind of despair.

Sanji chuckled bitterly as he laid down slowly. His forearm was covering his eyes. "You can't touch me now after you knew I was just some worthless slut that could be fucked by just anyone? You're disgusted, right?"

"I just can't touch you now after everything that happened to you."

"You just like them. Just want to use me. And ditch me away once they had enough. Only care for my body." Zoro saw a single tear slipping on his cheek. And he felt stupid 'cause he didn't know what to do or say.

"That bastard always calls me slut. He called me that even when I was a kid." He sobbed. "And I just can't help to believe him that I am a slut. I mean, that's all that I hear. That I'm a slut. That I'm nothing but an object. Fuck! Not even my mom's care about me, Zoro!" Sanji's face was crimson and his tears were flowing hard. It was as if he had to use all his strength to keep himself composed.

"She's always busy! Always have something to do! She doesn't care about me, his only son. She doesn't even know that his husband and his friends were fucking me in her own house! How can I not feel worthless? I'm nothing."

XXX

Sanji lied flat on his stomach on Zoro's bed. He remembered he was crying in the living room until he fell asleep. And maybe after that Zoro carried him to his own room, though he couldn't find the other one in the room at that time.

He was so tired back then. From the crying and from all the things happened to him these past few days. But now, he just couldn't go back to sleep for his head was aching from the hard crying he did that afternoon. And remembering everything that had happened wasn't helping either.

So Sanji kept rolling on the bed, trying to find the perfect position to get back to sleep. He buried his face deep into the pillow before him and smell Zoro's scent on it. It was somehow so comforting that he needed more. He wanted it so bad that he practically breathing through the pillow.

"Oy, don't cry on my pillow. I hate it if it's wet." In the dim light, Sanji saw Zoro, with his sleepy face and tousled hair, stood at the doorway only on his boxer.

"I'm not crying, you asshole," he retorted in his usual insulting manner. There wasn't any trace of anger or despair anymore in his voice.

"Roll over," said the taller one as he pushed himself under the blanket.

It was a single-sized bed. It was cramp enough when Zoro was sleeping there alone. And now, there was the blonde on it too.

"You do realize the bed's too small for the both of us, right."

"Shut up." Zoro grabbed Sanji by his waist and placed the left side of Sanji's upper body on top of his own that now the blonde was sort of snuggling at him. "Hmmh, can't sleep."

It wasn't a question or a statement. So, Sanji didn't answer.

Sanji never actually liked to sleep alone. And sleeping next to his stepfather wasn't something he would like to value either. His experiences with other guys were also just instant pleasure that he couldn't seek comfort in.

But with Zoro was different. Maybe because they'd done it too many times that he became comfortable with it. Even after he kept telling himself how he hated it when Zoro was cuddling him, and after all his constant resistance, Sanji still couldn't help noticing every little thing that he could sense when they were sleeping together.

The way his fingers tangled on his hair strands. His scent. His deep reverberating breath. Or his body warmth. It was all familiar and comforting for him that he could just relax and let all his guard down. And he just too tired to even think. All he wanted to do was just laying his head on that inviting shoulder under him.

"Sanji,"

"Hn?"

"You can stay here—,"

"I'll find a new place tomorrow." All the sudden, he back to his cautious self and pulled away, even his body language showed it.

But Zoro's strong arm kept him in place. Forcing the blond back to the comforting zone he was trying to escape from. "No, you should stay here until you're ready to be alone."

"I always live alone, dumbass," he muttered, "And I don't need your pity."

"I'm not pitying you." Their gaze met, but Zoro averted it before he said, "I worry."

"Well, you don't need to. Who are you anyway to worry about me!" he said defiantly.

Sanji just hit the jackpot. If only he knew Zoro had been asking himself the same question ever since he saw Sanji's state earlier that afternoon. Zoro just couldn't understand himself. He always told Sanji that he wouldn't ever have any feeling on him, that all that matters to the two of them were the sex they had. But still…

"Is it enough, if I'm just," he paused, "someone who doesn't want to see you crying like that anymore?"

Sanji supported himself with his arm, stared at Zoro in his eyes and chuckled, "Zoro, you're just my fuck buddy—,"

"So I'm not supposed to worry about you!"

"No! Because you are just my fuck buddy! Not my lover! Fuck, you're not even my friend, Zoro!"

"Fine! If that's what you want!" he stared back at the blue orbs before him. Both of the boys stayed still. Trying to understand the situation, or just to find something to say.

"This afternoon, you just cried in my living room, telling me that no one cares about you, no one loves you. That you feel worthless. And I thought all you need is someone who actually cares about you."

"But that person just can't be you!"

"Why!"

"Because you're not, Zoro." Sanji shook his head. "You've been telling me that you don't like guys, couldn't care less about me. Then how come…," he sighed, "Listen, I know you're not worry or care about me. You just don't want to see that Sanji who cried in your living room ever again because it's not the Sanji you know. The Sanji you know wouldn't break like that. And that's what you want to see. You want that Sanji that you can fuck whenever you want. The happy-go-lucky Sanji. And you want to make sure that this complicated Sanji who scared you won't ever shows up again by—,"

"You know what? I think you're right. I just want the old Sanji back so we can have sex like we usually do." There was a trace of disappointment as he said that, but neither of them would ever admit it. And once again they fell silent. Both of them thought that it was something they wanted to hear. Yet there was something really out of place when Zoro said that.

Sanji smiled bitterly, "Yeah, you just want to have sex with me."

"And yes, I couldn't care less about you," Zoro said indifferently. Sanji nodded and once again he snuggled against Zoro. Yet it didn't feel anything like the first one.

XXX

The next morning, after the drama that just happened, Zoro woke up with Sanji had already gone from his side. Left him with a stack of pancakes for breakfast and a short note.

'_Thanks for everything. I don't think we'll ever meet again.'_

When Zoro tried to contact his cell-phone, he didn't answer it or reply the messages Zoro sent. So Zoro thought, that was it. No more Sanji.

It should be easy for Zoro to forget that guy. Like Sanji said, they were just fuck buddies after all. No feelings attached. The sappy words he said to Sanji that night were just a normal reaction after seeing such dramatic emotional breakdown. Zoro tried to reason himself. Yet, he should've known he had failed himself since the first day Sanji left.

There were days when Zoro was wandering around the town for nothing in particular. Even worse, at times he found himself stood in front of the cooking clubroom. Usually he just shook his head and leaved. But there were also times when he had a strong urge to open the door and hope against hope that he would find a certain blond guy standing against the counter, chopping or peeling something.

He knew he's a complete idiot. Didn't do all he can to keep him stay, yet looking for him like some pathetic looser when he was gone.

"Looking for something?" A red-haired girl stood before him, awaken him from his reverie. And once again he found himself in front of the cooking clubroom.

"No, I was just—."

"Wondering whether Sanji has already back or not?" suggested the girl. Zoro looked puzzled.

No one from their school supposed to know about whatever happened between the two of them. They were never even talked in public. Whenever they had sex at school they'd make sure that there was nobody else around. He never talked to anyone about that either. So, the only reason left was—

"Sanji never said anything to me," said the girl, as if reading what was going on Zoro's. "I just saw you came here every twice a week whenever no one, except Sanji, was here. And considering Sanji and you were not supposed to be friends… I figured you're his secret lover." She sighed. "I never thought of him as a straight guy either, anyway," she said to herself.

"Um… we're not secret—."

"Ah, don't worry. Your secret's save with me," she made a locking gesture in front of her mouth. Zoro was actually about to explain that he and Sanji were fuck buddies instead of lover, but he figured it didn't really matter now.

"I'm Nami, one of the club member… not that I ever cook though. It's more like I'm being around when Sanji is cooking and then eat everything he cooked," she smiled and offered a hand.

"Zoro," he introduced himself shortly as they were shaking hands.

"Looking for Sanji, right? Well he didn't come to school for like—."

"Eighteen days."

She grimaced."Miss him?" Zoro stared at her. Did he miss Sanji? Missing him meant he wanted to see, and hold him, and kiss him, and do all the stuff they usually do when Sanji's around. Well of course he wanted to do all those things again. But he knew what he felt at that time was more than just missing.

"Worry," he finally found the word. And suddenly the little something that'd been bugging him these past few weeks sank in. Zoro took a few steps back. He needed to rest his head against the wall behind him. He just realized it wasn't just stupid "missing" feeling. He didn't just want to be with him. He wanted to make sure that he was okay.

He remembered he even had told the blonde once that he was worry about him. But he thought he was worry because he just saw Sanji was crying before his own eyes. He didn't expect it to be this big, so big that he always thought about him even when he didn't realize it.

He tilted back his eyes and shut his eyes. "I just need to know whether he's okay or not." He snorted, "I'm not sure that stupid cook can take care of himself."

"Well, I can make sure that he's okay."

"He contacts you?" Zoro eyes snapped open.

"Only a few times. Asking about this and that. Nothing in particular. And though he never said or admitted it to me, I guess he's lonely."

"You two are pretty close, huh?" he asked bitterly. Realizing how he knew so little about Sanji. That he was never see Sanji as anything but someone he could sleep with.

"Sanji used to treat me as his princess or something. Like he fell in love with me. Acting all gentlemen like. But I know he never really had a feeling for me. He's just—."

"Didn't want you to see the real him." She nodded. And Zoro sighed deeply."Any idea where is he probably right now?"

"No clue. But I guessed… Well, though he never had any relationship before, Sanji somehow couldn't stand of being alone. So…"

XXX


	5. Chapter 5

Zoro didn't realize just how low and lost he looked like to other people these past few weeks until his club mate invited him to a party. Said he was not himself lately and that he looked utterly worried about something important, unlike his usual untroubled, nonchalant self.

He never liked and intended to come to a party. But, his house was empty and the only thing he could think about was Sanji whereabouts, even after he kept telling himself to stop thinking about that. He knew he should come to the party, since it was the only distraction he could get, and his mind desperately needed it by now. He even made a joke to himself, said he might get too drunk, fucked somebody subconsciously, and totally got over the blonde cook. If it were impossible, at least having some free boozes would help.

He didn't know most of the people there, but it didn't matter since the booze was the most important point here. Since he got there, he kept refilling his glass alcohols. Zoro always thought it was a good thing that he could still collected even after taking some alcohol. But now when he needed to get drunk, he couldn't get more than just sort of drifted away from the lousy music and the wild crowd.

And he didn't fail to notice the crowd on the other side of the house. The crowd wasn't loud but there was something that definitely absorbing over there. When more and more of the guys gathered around that part, Zoro, reluctantly, join the crowd.

"Oy," said Zoro as he spotted his two loyal juniors from the club. The only two people from school Zoro could refer as 'close' beside, apparently, Sanji. Johnny and Yosaku gave a way to Zoro to stand between them and watched the crowd, which apparently lining in front of a closed room. "What's in there?" he pointed the room.

"Um…" the younger boys exchanged looks. Wasn't sure how to answer the question. "Well, you know," they said in unison.

"Boys…" said Johnny, looking at Yosaku for a help.

"Full of curiosity," said the other one.

"And like to try new things every once in a while." Zoro lifted his eyebrow in a questioning look.

"It's not something you're into, Zoro-aniki." They nodded in unison.

"Just spit it out, guys," said the older one impatiently.

The younger ones exchanged looks once again. They really thought Zoro would dislike the thing they're about to say, considering the picture perfect they had for the older boy.

"Those guys who held this party," they finally explained, "they found this one guy just from the street. The guy said they can use him if they want. _Use_ him, you know?"

"Yeah, I got your point," Zoro rolled his eyes. Just because he'd been screwing around with the cook didn't make him turn on for every guys after all.

"I heard the guy was pretty hot."

"Yeah a hot blonde…"

"Is he any good?" cut green haired boy sharply. Yeah, Zoro was a sucker for blondes.

The boys were jaw-dropping as they heard Zoro's question. That was something they least expected to ever come out of their aniki's mouth.

"Just curious," said Zoro almost too defensive.

"Well, think he's quite good. Considering the number of guys entering the room and how they looked very—."

"Very," stated the other one.

"—satisfied, I think he's that good."

"I heard they drugged him or something." The two boys exchanged a very conspiring look.

"So this random guy—."

"Oh, he's not that random, Zoro-aniki."

"Yeah, he's actually goes to our school too." The statement caught Zoro's attention.

"And he's blonde?" asked Zoro, suspicious. "Does he lanky and sleek?" The boys nodded.

"Do you know him?"

"No," Zoro shook his head, unsure, "I just… Hey, can I get in first?"

XXX

When Zoro walked into the room, the light was dim. But still, it couldn't conceal the thin body that was panting on the bed, hand tide behind his bed. That body with its blonde hair was all too familiar for him.

The blonde couldn't see him from this angle, not that Zoro was sure he was still conscious though. Not after all those guys entering the room and actually fucked him until he got used up. And from the marks that started to appear on the blonde's skin, Zoro knew it wasn't good.

Sanji opened his eyes and looked up from behind his damp bangs when he felt the weight shifted. He frowned.

"You," he said coarsely. "Miss my ass so much, it seems," he added after finding his usual nonchalant self. Zoro didn't say anything, he just stared instead.

"Gotta be hurry if you want to fuck me. The aphrodisiac is wearing out and I'm not gonna stay here after that," he said all business like while trying to steady his breath.

"Not gonna fuck you," he finally said. This one question wasn't so hard to answer anyway, unlike so many other things he'd like to say to the blonde.

"Fine, whatever. Just make yourself useful and untie me, will you. I'm really getting sick of those immature high school boys," he blabbered while Zoro was untying his hands. "They come in here in groups, thought they're gonna fuck me at once. But what happen was one of them would fuck me while the rest were just watching. Stupid high school boys. But I got lucky, I guess. That way there weren't many of them fucking me and I don't get too sore." Sanji reached for his cigarettes and lighter on the bed side.

The blonde watched Zoro as the other guy sat back on his place while he was lighting a cigarette. He took a deep drag before blew out a mouth full of smoke into Zoro's direction.

"Not good for your health," said the green haired one.

"So they said," said the blonde nonchalantly. He adjusted his position until he got comfortable, laying on his side with one hand propped his head. Not get too sore didn't mean his back feel all just fine. "So, why are you here?"

"For the booze."

"I see. Don't get too drunk though. You might wake up in a strange apartment the next day and find out that you just fuck a strange guy," he smirked.

"Well, not everyone is a maniac like you," Zoro replied curtly. And Sanji just laughed. Though he was all spent and his body still got the effect from the drug.

It felt good to be able to laugh that freely for the first time since like… ever.

Sanji sighed. "What a coincidence, don't you think? That you come to the party where I was used by the host. Che, like some kind of a destiny that I… we have to always meet even when we don't want to."

"If it's a destiny then you'd be a hot girl and without such a foul mouth."

"And if I have to meet up with a same guy over and over and over again, even after I left his house and said we'd never meet again, I would prefer a handsome, smarter and decent guy who takes a bath twice a day instead of twice a week."

"No luck for you then, I guess." Sanji just shrugged. And they stayed silent for some comforting moment. The blonde was finishing his smoke while Zoro closed his eyes and started to doze off.

Really, Sanji thought, Zoro was the only person who can sleep anywhere, anytime, in any situation.

"You really don't want to fuck me, do you?" the cook asked out of the blue. Zoro cracked his eyes open and met the blonde's gaze.

"Why?"

"Just because." He rolled his eyes. "Well, those guys are not even half as good as you. And since I already got some drug in my blood, might as well get a good fuck, right. Beside, we can live back the good old days, right Zoro? " said Sanji playfully.

Zoro clicked his tongue. "Stop acting like that."

"Like what?" snapped the blonde.

"Forget it." Zoro shook his head. "Why don't we just go back to my place after you'd done with everything here. You don't have anyone else to fuck, right?"

"I can go whenever I want to, actually." He shrugged. "But why do I have to go back to your place?" he dared.

"Haven't eaten any frou-frou food since the last time you cooked me that flabby stuff you called cake," Zoro grimaced to show his disgust.

"Lemon cheesecake is supposed to be flabby, you moron," smiled the blonde.

XXX

Sanji was leaning his hip against the sink in the bathroom. There was a huge mirror before him, and he stood there with only a piece of towel hanging loosely around his hip. He remembered taking a rushed shower in this bathroom so early in the morning before cooking stack of pancakes for Zoro's breakfast before he left the house.

But this time was different. He didn't have to leave the house hurriedly. And he had left Zoro with his not-so-frou-frou meal, since Zoro's mother didn't stock enough stuff to cook frou-frou meal. So he could take a long bath to relax his muscles.

The blonde didn't understand himself why at this time he felt like he could stay with Zoro and knew that everything would be okay. Yes, Zoro still nothing to him. But somehow this time everything was changed.

Maybe the way Zoro acted the same though he knew Sanji wasn't the guy he thought he was that made all the different. Or maybe the way he didn't act like Sanji was weak and needed all his protection that made everything all right.

"Or maybe because he only had a brain cell that made him doesn't act like most of the people I know," Sanji smirked to himself.

He wiped the steam off of the huge mirror so he could watch his reflection on it. He could see clearly the marks on his skin. He tilted his head to one side, giving himself a better angle to observe his own neck. The blonde ran a finger through those marks and smirked.

Those guys sure nothing compared to his step-father or another old guys he had ever served. Even Zoro used to leave more obvious marks than he got now. And had a better skill, anyway.

Nonetheless, he considered himself lucky since Zoro didn't watch him when those guys fuck him. It was okay if Zoro knew everything he did with those high school boys or every other guy for all that matter. But he just couldn't live it down if Zoro had ever seen it with his own eyes.

"Fuck. Why do I even care if he's ever gonna seen it or not," he muttered to himself.

He was taken back as he heard the door opened by his green-haired buddy. The said man walked into the bathroom and stood next to him, back facing the mirror.

"My mom just called. Said they're going to stay at grandpa's house for couple of days." The blonde just nodded. It wasn't like he knew how to answer such information anyway.

One of the awkward moments where they didn't know what to say or do. Which made Sanji really thought that they were not supposed to be in the same room together unless they were having or talking about sex. Or else, the two of them would be completely dysfunctional.

"Zoro," he broke the silence, sounded hesitate for a second before asking, "You really don't want to fuck me?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?! Is it really that important?" He folded his hands on his chest, eyes focused on everything that wasn't Sanji.

"Well, before I told you about my step-father, all you could think about was sex with me. But after that—."

"It's nothing to do with that." He paused. "It's just that….," he shrugged, "I just don't really get you."

Sanji chuckled. "You never cared to understand me to get into my pants before."

"Well, that's before I know you got some issues with… Tsk, can we just change the subject."

"I don't like it either, you know. Thinking that I'm a slut. A mere object. I even disgust myself."

"Then why did you do that?!" Zoro snapped. "Why did you proof him that, that bastard… you step-father is right?!"

"Because he is right! Don't you get it! I am a slut. I can only think to sell myself to get money. That's the only think I can do."

"Fuck! We both know you are more than capable to work in every restaurant in this town!"

Sanji shook his head. "No. No, I don't. I'm not that good. Hell, I'm not even good." His hands curled into a fist and all the knuckles were white. He swallowed hard. "That's me, Zoro, whether you like it or not."

"You're such a big idiot, cook."

"Really? I thought that was you," he smiled bitterly.

"Hey, I'm not the one who said all the wrong things about myself," he turned his head and locked his gaze with Sanji's. "And I can prove it to you that you're wrong. We can both find you a job. A decent job. So you can actually starting a new life. And—."

"Ah, I see. So you would go that far just to prove me that I'm wrong," said the blonde cynically. "Then what? What then after you're proving that I'm wrong, Zoro?" He wished he had his cigarette that he left in Zoro's room now.

This time, Zoro was the one who was swallowing hard. Because, really, all he wanted to do was to prove that Sanji was wrong so then the stupid cook could feel good about himself and that was it. Was that wrong? Was it too much? Did that mean he went too far from the line they'd already set before?

"Alright, maybe I shouldn't do that…"

"Exactly."

"… and all worried about you."

"That's right."

"But…"

"Ohh... here goes the 'but'," groaned Sanji.

"But, I won't be okay if I just let you keep doing it and thinking that bad about yourself either." He shrugged. There he said that, not sure what it'd meant to the other one. But he just had to say that.

Sanji clicked his tongue and felt the urge to drag a cigarette even more than ever before. "You're worrying too much about me."

"You're the troublesome one. Having too much issue," Zoro muttered almost too soft that Sanji barely heard that and he sulked.

It was cute actually to see the other man looked like that. If only the subject wasn't freaking Sanji out. He sighed. "Whatever. Just don't over do it."

"Huh?" Zoro stared at Sanji, frowned.

"Worrying too much about me. Always scares the shit out of me whenever someone does that. Feels like I have to attach myself to them."

Zoro sneered. "Che, why do you even want to come home with me at the first place then," he said as he left the stunned cook.

And Sanji was still standing there for a while even after Zoro left him alone in that bathroom. "Really, he's not supposed to be the smarter one, right," he questioned himself.

XXX

Zoro was watching some sports show when Sanji joined him in the living room. The blonde was wearing Zoro's shirt and training pants which were too big for him. The shirt was hanging loosely around his shoulders. And it was too long that covered his ass and thighs. And the pants looked almost fall off his skinny hip bone that Sanji had to pull it up after every step he took. He looked like wearing baggy pants in it.

When Zoro laughed at his look, Sanji snapped at him, "Oh, shut up!" He threw a cushion at Zoro before dropped his body onto the couch and resting his head on Zoro's lap. "It's just too gross to wear my clothes back. It's damp and sweaty." He stretched out and yawned like an overgrown cat.

A yellow feathered spoiled arrogant overgrown cat, Zoro added.

Sanji's head was facing the television, so all that Zoro could see was a lush golden hair. It was so weird how Sanji's hair always smells and feels good whatever kind of shampoo he used or even when the weather was bad. It always looked so inviting, made you want to tangle your fingers in those golden locks. The owner of said hair shifted and purred when Zoro did that, but eyes still locked into the TV.

"Sanji?"

"Hmm?"

"Where did you live these past few weeks?"

"Why?" he asked. Trying to sound as carefree as possible, though Zoro knew for sure the blonde was alerted by the question. Trust issue that Zoro supposed he himself could never understand.

"Just wondering."

After a while, Sanji shrugged. Deciding it wouldn't do him any harm to answer the question. "Everywhere. Wherever my clients wanted me to. Didn't bring much belongings anyway, so it was easier for me to move around."

"I see," said Zoro. "Should find you a place to live and a normal job then. Tomorrow. So you can start everything over," he added then. Sanji just sighed and shrugged. Too tiring to argue, he told himself.

He probably really had to get use to _this_ Zoro, the one that went all worried and tried to take care about everything. It was probably a normal thing anyway, since they were somewhat close. Even if they were only fuck buddies. He sighed again. A smoke would be good.

Then they fell silent. There was nothing interesting in the TV but it was comforting anyway to keep it turned on. Keeping their minds from wandering around things they didn't want to think about.

"Hey, does your back still sore?" asked Zoro out of the blue.

"Why?" Sanji asked back, mumbling through the cigarette that was stuck between his lips. "And don't tell me that you're 'just wondering'," he turned his head to face Zoro, his visible eyebrow lifted.

"If your back's okay, I wanna fuck you then," Zoro answered it impassively, scratching the back of his head like whenever he felt bored.

Sanji narrowed his eyes in menacing way. "You perverted bastard." He moved away from Zoro's lap and leaned his back against the other end of the couch. Sanji pulled out the cigarette from his lips and let it dangling between his fingers. His other arm folded around his waist. Legs half drawn-up, slightly spreaded, not in a vulgar way but enough to send some signs. He looked into Zoro's eyes in such alluring manner while taking a deep drag before blew out a puff of smoke upright, showing his pale neck with some bite marks on it.

And Zoro could only gawk. Three weeks was, apparently, long enough to make him forget about how the blonde could make himself look damn straight seductive.

"Are you just gonna stare? Or do I have to go that low and strip for you?" asked the blonde impatiently. All gone the seductive Sanji, and welcome the irritating one.

"Nah, I think I could use some… um _work_," grunted Zoro as he straddling himself against Sanji. His hand took the cigarette from Sanji's and rushed it in his palm. Always hated the way it smell, and he didn't want to get burned anyway. But apparently loved the way it tastes in Sanji's lips, mouth and tongue.

Seemed can't get enough of that bitter, tangy flavor as he roamed his tongue inside Sanji's mouth. Their tongues collided and he sucked Sanji's. The way the blonde moaned into his was just more than enough to stir up his suppressed need. His basic desire triggered him to involuntary shoving his hips against the Sanji's.

He could feel the grin Sanji made even when having their tongue tied. And the hand that was slipping into his pants didn't go unnoticed. The blonde broke their kiss just so he could see Zoro's face when he grasped his erection. And he hated it so much when the taller one barely flinched.

He sighed. "I expected more than a flinch, you know," whined the blonde as he started to pump Zoro's cock, "I mean, it's so hard. You obviously didn't give enough attention to it, right Zoro?" he teased.

"Shut up," retorted Zoro through his gritted teeth. The strokes, however, affected him.

"I'm wondering" the blonde chuckled, "do you even know how to jerk off."

"Some push-ups—."

"Ah, sure, some push-ups. That was something Roronoa Zoro would most probably do, right? But sometimes, push-ups won't be enough," said Sanji who most likely enjoying the whole situation. "So, fuck anyone lately?" he asked ever so casually.

"I don't just fuck anyone," answered Zoro shortly, practically. Didn't mean to imply anything, or maybe just didn't realize it.

"Don't make me feel bad about myself, bastard," said the blonde lightly. Zoro frowned, obviously oblivious to the effect from what he just said. Sanji shook his head. "Just forget it."

"Get your hand off of my dick," ordered Zoro while snatching away Sanji's hand from his cock.

"What? Oh, don't pretend like you don't like it."

"Don't wanna come in your hand." Sanji just smiled. Well, it wouldn't good either for him if Zoro just come easily in his hand. So, he let him go and just watching with his arms propped behind his head as Zoro lifted his shirt over his nipples. The taller one was just staring at Sanji's creamy chest skin that covered with bite marks.

"What?" the blonde asked softly.

"Don't like it. Doesn't suit you."

"The marks? Thought you always said dark bite marks were perfectly matched my pale skin."

"Only if I'm the one who left it on your skin." And he bit down Sanji's already bruised chest skin. It was only a soft nibbling that went wilder as Zoro planted his teeth deeper into the now once again reddened skin. The blonde whimpered as he did that. Zoro's head was pushed even closer to the body that arched under him. He licked the obvious tooth-print he just made before staring at it contentedly. His aroused lust was now swelling up and he just couldn't hold it down anymore. He groaned.

Sanji shrieked when Zoro, abruptly and rashly, yanking off his pants. He was about to protesting the action before forced down to bit down his lip as Zoro nibbled the sensitive skin under his right knee. He watched the other boy's greedy, predatory and somewhat possessive eyes. Something he'd never find in any other guys he'd ever fuck with.

The lips moved to his inner thigh. Nibbling and sucking, leaving wet trail of saliva. Sanji's long legs and sensitive skin was flawless, but that was just the appetizer. The main dish was what attached to it.

Zoro bit down the thigh once again, deeper this time. As if to sent some sign, to ask a permission. And since the blonde only pressed his head closer, Zoro knew he wouldn't be able to hold himself back now.

He licked the small, hot thing that was Sanji's opening and replied by a soft cry. A shocked but satisfied one that was. He went further. The tip of his tongue was inserted into the hole. The sharp taste he never really likes was all worth savoring as the legs beside his head squeezing.

Toes curled deep into the couch. Body arched impossibly higher that he had to force it down to keep it steady. But the best part was the panted breath that called his name desperately, made him thrusting even deeper into Sanji.

It was all Sanji, pure and basic. Wasn't perfect, but enough to get him addicted.

"Fuck… Zoro.. enough. Don't tease," the blonde growled ramblingly.

But Zoro was stubborn. He still wanted to taste the blonde with his tongue. Didn't care about the fact that he'd excruciatingly set every cell in the blonde's body on fire. Sent shiver down his spine each time he twisted his tongue inside his hole.

"Stop it….," he cried out strenuously, "… or I'm gonna come, idiot."

"Haven't even actually fuck you," said Zoro, finally pulling out his tongue from Sanji. He caught the lust in Sanji's eyes. His breath was erratic, blond hair dampened with sweat, and the flushed skin. The shaft was now fully aroused and already had wet trail of white creamy liquid that was Sanji's pre-cum.

Zoro licked the trail off, from the base and right to its tip. Slowly, as if he was crazy with the way it tasted in his mouth, though they both now it was another thing that Zoro hates from Sanji.

The long fingers on his head were now clutching his hair. Tormented between to pull it away, or pushed it down so he could come sooner inside Zoro's hot, tempting mouth. It didn't happen every time that Zoro's mouth visited his cock and willingly tasting his essence.

But then he shook his head. He knew what he wanted. What was somehow better than a good blow job. He tapped Zoro's shoulder rapidly to get his attention. Slightly disappointed when the tongue and the mouth left his length.

"What?" snapped Zoro, frowning, annoyed.

"Just fuck me already, marimo," ordered the blonde.

"Can't hold yourself anymore, can you, cook?" he smirked.

"Whatever. Just get your cock inside of me," snapped the cook, still trying the best he could to sounds arrogant.

Zoro reached up, bringing his face closer to the cook. He brushed their noses slightly, teasingly. "Thought you already got yourself busy these past few weeks," he murmured before latching his lips into Sanji's.

It was Zoro's usual kiss that Sanji was all too familiar with. The passionate, greedy, and never hesitated one that forced you to pay all your senses into it. Sanji's palms were slightly gripping Zoro's muscled arms as the kiss got heated.

Though the kiss was enough to grab all his attention, he somehow could still notice the calloused fingers that were moving slowly, yet firmly, from his cheek down to the sensitive skin under his chin. It lingered there to graze the skin. To drew Sanji's purr, as if he was a cat.

The taller boy smirked, satisfied by the response. He did it again and got the same whimper, added with a soft tug on his sleeve. While he moved his fingers further down, his mouth still busy working on Sanji's. Nibbling lip and sucking the tongue, and sometimes even drawing it out so it collided with his in mid-air. And the sound from their kiss, and the moans and groans created perfect tune for a game he never got bored with.

His fingers moved down and met the blonde's crook and collar bone covered by nothing but skin. He wanted to move lower but Sanji's shirt was getting in the way. He growled. Didn't want to break the kiss and the touch but had to so he could strip off the cook. Zoro felt the tugging on his own shirt's seam and found Sanji's long fingers on it.

"You too," he said through panted breath. Zoro just shrugged and take off his shirts blithely. And the well built torso with its impeccable tan skin and the scars the other boy got from his fights were more than enough to make Sanji instinctively reached out for Zoro's neck before forcing him to kiss him once again.

The kiss was even stronger than any other before. Both trying to taste the other even more. And all that Sanji could sense was Zoro' lips and tongue against and sucking his.

"For the love of God!" he cried out, digging his nail deep into Zoro's skin. "You..," he stared at the guy on top of him with narrow eyes, "…you could, at least, warn me first, before thrusting me with that stupid dick of yours, moron!" he said from between gritted teeth, still holding back the unbearable pain.

Zoro shrugged. "Thought it'd be less painful if you weren't aware of it," he excused nonchalantly.

"Idiot," Sanji just murmured. It was hurting him as always, but the best part was just about to come so he just closed his eyes and tried to relax. He felt Zoro resting his forehead against his; both skins' were burning yet damp by their sweat.

"I'm moving," Zoro warned, he lifted Sanji's lower body for better angle. The blonde only nodded faintly and circled his arm around the other's neck for support. Zoro noticed how Sanji cringing and tightening his grip around his neck. "Didn't expect you'd be this tight," he grunted.

"Yours just too big." And Zoro flashed his arrogant, triumphant grin. Big mistake, Sanji thought. "Oh fuck it! Don't be so smug! I hate it! It always hurt me, dammit!"

"Really? You seems really enjoying it for someone who hate my cock," his grin now turned into Cheshire cat-like.

"Shut up," hushed Sanji while turning his face away, blushing. Zoro chuckled and kiss his temple softly. Then he started to move.

His cock now completely sheathed inside Sanji. It was tight and warm and felt like zillion times better than the last one he'd been there. He buried his face into mass of golden soft hair and moving even faster.

Sanji was panting, again, and he griped the other's short green hair. The friction and the heat forced him to screaming Zoro's name through his erratic breaths. Telling him to get deeper and faster 'cause it wasn't enough. Because Zoro was holding up now and it wasn't enough for him. He wanted to feel Zoro's usual basic, inconsiderate technique that always made him lost his head.

"Zoro… please… 's not en…Aghhhh!" he finally cried as the green haired one hit his spot. "That's… there…" And when Zoro hit there again he threw his head back and lost himself.

Zoro bit the exposed skin in Sanji's neck. The blonde was more that enough to wake up his predatory side. He thrusted hard and fast into Sanji, kissing and sucking every exposed skin his eyes spotted, groping Sanji's butt and ramming it against himself so he could thrust even deeper into the blonde. And was satisfied when the cook twisting and arching his body even higher, screaming his name into his ear, and rubbing his own hard groin between their bodies, desperately needed to come.

"…. can't hold…. anymore," Sanji plead, asking Zoro to touch his throbbing cock.

"Don't come before I told you to," growled Zoro.

"But I can't." He kept grasping Zoro's hair tighter to hold himself back, eyes shut tightly.

"Look at me, cook." Zoro ordered, rubbed his temple to easing him. "Look at me," he said once again before Sanji finally opened his eyes and gazed at him. The blue orbs stared at him, questioning. But he just chuckled and said, "Nothing. Just look at me okay."

After all, Zoro wasn't stupid enough to let himself told the blonde that he just wanted those blue eyes staring back at him. It just satisfying to see the blonde whimpered and trembled from his touch. Just to see the arrogant gaze lost from the blue orbs. Just to see that Sanji that not everyone could see. Just beautiful. Sanji was beautiful.

Not that he would ever admit it out loud though.

And Zoro's eyes were dark as it watched the blonde. It was too much. Sanji couldn't let those eyes watching him panting and all weak, begging him to make him come. Too much, he needed to close his eyes or turned his face. Whatever. Just needed to get away from those searing eyes that only pushed him even closer to his limit.

The green haired boy was protesting when Sanji turned his gaze from his eyes. "…'m gonna come, asshole," the cook explained vaguely.

"Fine," Zoro growled. And without any warning his hand slipped between their bodies to touch Sanji's hardening cock.

"Fuck!" cried the blonde, shocked. His body was arching even closer to Zoro's while his fingers gripping strands of green hair. Sanji rested his forehead agaisnt Zoro's temple, taking every thrust Zoro drove into his body while his cock stroked as vigorously. The fingers on his hardening member were strong and firm, careless and unskilled, yet felt so right. He was breathing, cursing and calling Zoro's name right into the other boy's ear, subconsciously making the taller one want him even more.

Zoro needed to make Sanji come, 'cause he too almost reached his limit and wouldn't let the blonde come after him. He grunted, if only the cook's lips wasn't brushing his ear like that and calling his name in such seductive way. He thrusted hard.

The blonde shrieked. There. He knew he was so close. "Zoro… Zoro…," he called helplessly. And Zoro hit that spot again before he finally come hard in his hand. He blacked out. All he could see was stars.

He knew his muscles were still tightening, yet it felt like Zoro never stop to hit his spot over and over again. And the fingers were still pumping his length, determined to drawing out all of his milk. He forced himself to open his eyes. Curious, only wanted to see how the taller one would look like when he trying to come inside his body.

Zoro notice the half-lidded eye that were watching him, but was too focused on one single goal. He knew the blonde was limp and the hands on his chest were now weakened. Yet, it was still Sanji. Seductive and alluring, even when all he could do was watching the other to come.

He roared like a predator gain his victory over his prey as he come inside the blonde. Just a couple more thrusts and it were done. Couple more thrusts and he swore he could die a happy man.

Sanji was staring at the other boy as he grimaced and groaned all animal like. He felt the hot liquid erupting inside his body as Zoro come. He watched Zoro's tightening muscles that slowly relaxed after the climax. Fascinating.

The green haired one stared back at him when he pulled out his own length out of Sanji's body. The blonde winced from the friction. But both were too spent to say anything. They were just slumping there on the couch with Zoro lied on top of Sanji, head buried against the blonde's neck crook. Feeling the rise and fall of each other's steadying breath. Too tired, too sticky, just too convenient to move.

The cook felt Zoro's warmth found its way to warm up his body. And his heartbeat was too loud for the silent space. So it was only normal if Sanji played with Zoro's pendants. Just so it made some noise. Zoro grunted softly, not from being annoyed, but more like contented. Sanji touched the earrings once again, but the respond was fainted. Maybe he's that tired, he thought, knotting his fingers with Zoro's short green hair.

It felt like forever since he had someone sleeping on top of him after sex. Well, maybe it was only Zoro who like to do that with him anyway. He sighed. He couldn't sleep for no reason why. He needed his smoke.

"Zoro," he called. The other didn't respond. But he knew he wasn't slumbering. Well, not yet at least. "I know you're not sleeping."

"Hm!" Zoro groaned, annoyed this time. "'m sleepy," he mumbled.

"Just stay awake a little longer won't kill you," he snapped. He wondered himself why he wanted to talk to Zoro. He was the one who always hate when Zoro cuddling against him after sake, anyway. "Oy, Zoro," he called again when Zoro started to dozing off.

"Tsk, just shut up, cook. I need to sleep, 'kay. Need to save up some energy for round two."

"Who said there's gonna be _round two_?!" snapped Sanji. "Can't you at least trying to show some sympathy? I just got fucked by… I don't know… dozen guys, for God sake. And weren't you the one who said don't want to fuck me back then, huh?" rambled the blonde. He wasn't completely pissed off, but it was just convenient to protest.

"Stop acting like you're not gonna like it," said Zoro briskly.

"No round two," stated the blonde, just to make himself clear.

"Whatever," mumbled the other one, shifting on top of Sanji to get a better position, face still buried against Sanji's neck. His breath was warm against the blonde cooling skin, comforting and tingling his senses sometimes.

"Zoro?" called Sanji, softly this time, hesitant. Once again, the other didn't respond to it. "Hey…. I'm just wondering… What if there's really… no sex?"

"No babies," Zoro suggested into Sanji's skin.

"Not that, you moron!" he smacked the other's chest lightly. "I mean between us." The taller one grunted and Sanji swore he could see him rolling his eyes as if the topic was annoyed him. "I'm serious, marimo head. What if… you know... no sex. Is it possible that we're still gonna be friends? Or hanging around each other, at least?"

"Not a chance," answered the green haired idly.

"I see." Sanji smiled slightly bitter.

"'Cause you're so annoying."

"Well FYI, you do too, stupid marimo head. And correct me if I'm wrong, but back then, I just got the impression that you really _worried_ about me," said the blonde sarcastically.

"That's just so I can get into you pants," answered Zoro nonchalantly. And they both chuckled before it turned into laughter. The answer seemed so inconsiderate but somehow sounded like a joke.

"So we don't have to find me a job and a new place then tomorrow."

"No, we have to. Can't help it." Zoro shrugged. "You can't stay here another night."

"Oh, I see. Can't stand to stay with me more than just one night I suggest," Sanji smiled lightheartedly.

"Yeah. 'Cause you're annoying."

"I've heard that before."

Zoro suddenly raised himself and propped his upper body with his forearms on each sides of Sanji's head. The cook's eyes were staring at him, daring.

"You're so annoying. And prissy." Zoro stared back at him with same intensity. "And with all your rules—."

"What rules?" cut the blonde.

"What rules, you say?" he brought his face closer to Sanji's, "Of course I'm talking about all those, 'Zoro, don't drink milk straight from the cartoon' rules, and the one that I don't get the most is the 'don't enter my kitchen with your clothes off' rules. It pissed me off. They are stupid." Sanji muffled his laugh. "You're such a drama queen."

"No, I'm not," the cook protested.

"Then what about all those running away thing? Huh?" He looked away before added, "And you pretend to be so arrogant. Hold your pride so high when it is actually just your way to protect yourself." Sanji didn't respond. So Zoro convinced himself to look at the stupid cook who, apparently, seemed to be taken aback by his words and staring at anything but him, chewing his own lip.

Zoro needed to kiss him. The blonde looked somewhat fragile, it teased him. Or maybe there was other reason. But Zoro just didn't want to think about that other reason.

When their lips finally touched, Sanji's lips were desperately seeking more of the other's. The cook's lips were warm and wet, it was inviting, and the way he kissed him back was as if he relinquished himself to Zoro. He circled an arm around the small shoulder under him and brought their bodies closer, their kiss deepened. All emotion rushed inside his body. Couldn't help but wanting Sanji all over again, but didn't want to ruin their passionate kiss into his usual greedy one. He hated himself to think that way, it was too girly.

But now wasn't the time though, he knew that. Better stop it before he couldn't hold himself back. He broke the kiss. Watching Sanji's still shut eyes and his slightly parted lips, breathe panting. Fuck! Why did the blonde have to be so tempting, even when he didn't realize it.

Zoro kissed his lips once again, lightly, before shifted to kiss his forehead and stayed there.

"You should've not took me home with you if I were pissing you off so much," said the blonde once his breathe steadied, smiling.

"Yeah, I should've not."

"But you did. Maybe that's because you're stupid," Sanji offered.

"You're the stupid one. Running away like that. And letting them to fuck you." Zoro took his head away, so he could face the other boy.

"Ah, maybe because you've been falling in love with me then," he suggested playfully.

But Zoro was taken aback, bewildered. He blinked. Something about the words was bothering him. He didn't know why or what.

"You're nuts." He shrugged off his feeling. Too many emotions for one night could damage his brain, he decided. "Couldn't possibly fall for someone who always gets into my nerve." He buried his face back into Sanji's neck.

"I'm relieved then," Sanji said, trying so hard to sound indifferent. Zoro's reaction was unexpected. He didn't mean anything when he said that. But the expression Zoro showed was such a revelation for him.

It wasn't just words, not when their situation was as complicated as this time. And the way it affected Zoro, unavoidably, affected Sanji too. Both of them weren't prepared for such question. If only Zoro answered it differently, or even if he took it more seriously, he wouldn't know what to do.

As much as he liked the other guy, he couldn't let him go that far. As far as falling in love with him.

"Well," Zoro said out of the blue, brought Sanji back from his reverie, "at least," he paused again, calculating whether to say it or not, as if it was some kind of a battle movement, "not when I know you wouldn't let me to."

TBC

XXX

A/N:

Oh, was that a cliffhanger? I think it was. I know, I'm such an evil.

So relieved that I'm done with this chapter. The chapter I avoid the most. Took me quite some… okay, a long time to just gather my mood and ideas, and the school assignments wasn't helping either. But thankfully, the reviews from everyone kept nagging me to write it. And I wrote it so the fic wouldn't move into the Did Not Finished Fics vault. So, please feed the author with reviews.

And the next one probably gonna be the last one, but I still don't know. We'll just see.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for Sandy who's been a very awesome beta reader, I love you baby!!

XXX

That morning, Zoro woke up with a startled. The space next to him was empty. And the certain blonde guy who supposed to sleep beside him was gone. And it was like a déjà vu really.

"Cook!" he called. But no answer."Shit," he cursed inwardly. He dashed out of his room in search of Sanji. Somehow he knew deep down that this time that shitty love cook didn't run away again. But he wasn't next to him, and he was worried.

Zoro didn't even bother to put up a shirt when he walked into the bathroom and took a peek inside. "Sanji?" But no one in there.

Kitchen. The cook must be at the kitchen.

As he walked there, he saw Sanji standing at one side of the kitchen. He was busy preparing whatever he was cooking. "Fuck it, cook!" he yelled as he walked into the room. "I thought you're—." someone was coughing and cut his words.

"Watch your language," a familiar voice said off handedly.

Zoro turned his head toward a person sitting on the dinning table at the centre of the kitchen. The person was sitting casually with a cup of coffee Sanji made for her in hand.

"MOM!!!" Zoro said, startled. "Why are you here?!" His mom shouldn't be at home until Monday. She should be at his grandparents' house on the village with his dad, taking care of his Zoro's sick grandfather. But at this time she was here, when Sanji was around and Zoro was walking into the kitchen, only in his boxer. Crap.

"What? Don't you like to have your mom come back home safely,_ sweetheart_? Oh, I'm so sad," she exaggerated. And Zoro rolled his eyes. His mom just love to purposely humiliate him in front of his friend.

Zoro's mom was a middle aged woman who was actually quiet pretty despite her rough appearance. With her long wavy brown hair and a pretty slim body for a woman on her age, she's actually looked beautiful. But she wasn't a typical of loving mother seen on detergent commercial. She didn't cook—Zoro used to eat instant food before he met Sanji—, her clothes were only shirts and jeans, she smoked, she cursed and didn't really care if her son had a foul mouth as she was. But despite it all, she has a very close relationship with her son.

Though it was legally Zoro's father who owned their family convenient store, he spent most of the time on his own hometown, taking care of their family dojo and Zoro's sick grandfather. It was Zoro's mother who took care of the family and the store most of the time, from which grew a certain relationship and respect from Zoro to her mother. Leaving his father only became a distant picture perfect figure.

The green haired took a glimpse at their blond guess who was obviously trying so hard to hold back his laughter. Well, seeing Zoro all flustered from having his mom unexpectedly home and acting like they're some warm loving family was just too funny.

Zoro walked over to the cook, standing deliberately too close to the blonde with his back facing his mom and asked, "Did she—?" he asked under his breath.

"I was fully clothed when she found me here," Sanji answered as he handed Zoro his morning coffee.

"Good," and Zoro's face looked obviously relieved. He turned around then, hand against his bare chest, and faced his mom, though still standing only an inch away from the cook. "Why do you back early? Is grandpa okay?" he asked his mother.

"He's better. Besides, your dad thinks that we can't leave our teenage son alone at home for too long. He's afraid you'll bring home a girl and fuck her in our living room." And Zoro choked on his drink at that. "Shit! You had actually fucked a girl in our living room! Oh my god, I left you only for a couple of days and you gave me a grandchild already?!"

"Geez, what grandchild, you old hag! I don't bring any girl, okay!" But he was slightly flushed even when he said that. And so did the blonde cook if only he wasn't too busy trying to suppress his laughter.

"Then why are you choking like that?" his mother asked suspiciously.

"The coffee is too…" He was gonna lie something about the taste, but Sanji was glaring at him already. "…hot. It's too hot." He glared back at the blonde.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Really, Zoro? It's lukewarm." Sanji tested Zoro's mug with her palm. "Are you really that weak? I thought you're trying to be the best swordsman or something," teased Sanji.

"Oh shut up, you shitty cook!" Zoro glared.

"Or did she actually bring some girls to this house, Sanji?" Zoro's mom asked stubbornly. And Zoro rolled his eyes again for the second time this morning. Sanji and his mom, with matching cigarettes that stuck between their fingers, the two of them were clicked immediately in a mission to bring Zoro's life into misery.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. R." Zoro winced at the nickname. "I'm sure you've tried to raise Zoro properly and be a good mother." Zoro's mom nodded at that comment approvingly, which made Zoro grimace. "But unfortunately, I don't think that there's any decent and sane girl out there who would want to hook up with you son."

"Sadly, I kind of understand that." Zoro clicked his tongue on his mother comment. "So, no girls for my son, Sanji?"

"He's been with me since yesterday, and I can assure you that you wouldn't be a grandmother for the next 20 years. At least." Sanji added.

"Okay enough you two. I don't sleep with any girls and you should be thankful for that," said Zoro for no one in particular. His mother reacted with a smile, and Sanji did too albeit quietly.

"Here's your French toast," the blonde said as he delivered the plate to Zoro's mom. The woman smiled and said her thanks. "I'm sorry that I can only serve you this. I can't find enough ingredients to cook more elaborate meal."

"That's okay, son. Your cook is luxurious, comparing with our usual breakfast cereal."

"Where's mine, cook?" Zoro demanded.

"You know the rule," the cook answered coldly.

"It's not even your kitchen!" the green haired whined.

"Ooh, what's the rule, Sanji?" Zoro's mom asked enthusiastically.

"I don't let any person with inappropriate appearance to ever step into my kitchen. Let alone serve him," he eyed the other boy.

"But it's not even your kitchen, shitty eyebrows!"

"Just take a shower and get dress, son," his mom said after blowing a puff of smoke.

"Mom!"

"It's time we have some order in this house, kiddo."

"Don't call me 'kiddo'," Zoro growled, but got up and into the bathroom anyway. He knew well that he couldn't win against the two. He heard his mother laughter and Sanji's chuckle as he walked through the hallway.

"Such a big baby," Sanji muttered to himself as he prepared to make another toast for Zoro.

"He is." Zoro's mom somehow heard what Sanji said. "He must've give you hard times."

"No, don't worry; he never gives me any trouble." _It's quiet the contrary actually_, the cook thought.

"Zoro is actually a big baby. He just never let anyone knows that. His father and I are busy with our business. We never spoil him enough," Mrs. R said with a sigh. Sanji could hear regrets in her voice.

"I'm sure you're a good parent, Mrs. R." Sanji smiled bitterly, couldn't help to compare it with his own family. "Not every parents care about their children."

"Well, maybe. But Zoro's been a very understanding kid. He never demands anything and helps us all the time instead."

"He is very nice," Sanji murmured affectionately and smiled to himself. He didn't know why but his chest felt so warm out of the blue.

"It's too bad that he never let other people know about that. He is never been the sociable one, never has that many friends, let alone a girlfriend." Mrs. R took a drag from her smoke. "It worries me sometimes that he will be end up alone. That's why I am really glad that he invites you over. He never brings his friend over. So, I really hope you two can be more than just good friends," she smiled at the startled blonde.

Sanji knew she didn't mean that they should be lovers, but somehow it was the only thing that came into his mind. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want to be attached to Zoro. But on the other side, it was Zoro, the one that'd been with him through his hard time. It wouldn't be easy for him to just shrug him off. And he somehow knew the other wouldn't let him go that easily either. So, Sanji just stood there, staring at Zoro's mother with an almost burnt French toast.

"FOOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Just when Sanji turned his head to see who was bursting into the room from the back door, a monkey wrapped his legs around Sanji's waist, an arm around his neck while the other grabbing the toast on the pan.

"IF FOO HOOT!" the monkey said and entangled himself from Sanji but shoved the toast into his mouth anyway. Sanji, being all too baffled, couldn't say anything and just starring.

"Oh, Luffy. Be nice. We have company here," Mrs. R said between her laugh.

"I'm sorry, auntie!! I smell a very delicious smell so I just burst right in!" the monkey boy answered excitedly. The kid was only a few years younger than Sanji, but somehow he seemed very young. At least mentally. "Do you make this?" he asked Sanji.

"Uh.. yeah," answered the blonde, feeling both uncomfortable and proud at the same time.

"This is awesome! Are you god?" Luffy asked with total adoration. Mrs. R laughter got even harder.

"Luffy, am I that bad of a cook? You never praise me like that," she pouted.

"You barely cook, auntie. It's always frozen or canned food. I'm not complaining though." Luffy shifted his gaze back to Sanji. "Are you god?" he repeated the question.

"No," the blonde answered quickly. "I'm Zoro's friend. My name—."

"You must be Sanji!!!" Luffy wrapped his limbs around the blonde's body once again, making Sanji choke on his own breath. "I finally met you!! I'm so happy!! From now on you have to cook me whatever you cook for Zoro! That's captain's order!" Sanji frowned at that.

"You know Sanji, Luffy?" The boy nodded his head.

"Uh-huh. Zoro said he cooks the bestest chocolate cake. And lemon cheesecake. And he can even cook meat!! Real meat!" Luffy said excitedly.

"He told you all that? He said it's the best?" the cook asked skeptically.

"Zoro eats cakes? _Chocolate cake_?" Zoro's mom asked, also skeptically. "What happened with 'chocolate and cake are for girls'?"

This time Sanji spun around to meet Zoro's mom gaze. "He doesn't eat cake and chocolate?" he asked, surprised.

"He doesn't Sanji." Zoro's mom smiled warmly at him. "You must be very special that you can make him eat all that."

Sanji was really taken aback by the comment, but managed to mutter an 'it's really nothing' afterward.

"Can you make me one of those toast again, Sanji?" asked Luffy, clearly hungry for another one.

"Sure, Luffy. It's no problem."

"Be careful, Sanji. Luffy's stomach is like an endless pit. You'd be cooking hundreds of one of those before you realize it." Luffy offered a grin while Sanji only chuckled.

"That's okay, Mrs. R. I love to cook for other people," said the blonde as he made some more French toast for Luffy. "Which I haven't done lately."

"Speaking of lately… Zoro looked so different these past weeks. He seemed lonely, worried, like he lost something. I can't put it rightly, but I just knew something was wrong." Mrs. R said with a frown.

"He didn't even mad when I ate chips from your store," said Luffy. But then he clamped his mouth. "I'm sorry, auntie.. I promise I'll pay it when my brother's back from his trip."

"You know that's okay." And Luffy grinned. "Do you know what problem my son was having, Sanji?"

"No, I don't know, Mrs. R. I took some days off school and just met him last night actually," lied the blonde. He actually thought that he might be the one who caused the troubled look Zoro had. But the thought was bothering him and he just didn't want to think about it.

"Oh, I see. Well, let's hope he has cope with that. He doesn't look troubled anymore this morning actually. He even looks relieved and happy, which is good. Zoro rarely shows a happy face." She shrugged. "Maybe he's found what he's been looking for."

"Yes. Maybe." Sanji chewed on his smoke. He didn't feel good.

He didn't feel good if he was the one that make Zoro looked all troubled. He wasn't thinking when he ran away from the swordsman. He never thought that it'd affected Zoro actually. He was just all messed up and he wanted to be alone. He only did what he knew best. Running away.

Whenever something bad or something that made him uncomfortable happened, he ran away. He had run from his mother's house to live alone because he wanted to put some space between his stepfather and him. The thought of living in the same house with that bastard was just unbearable.

And then he ran away from Zoro who offered him comfort and shelter. He ran because he didn't want to be attached. He never wanted to be attached. Afraid that the person he was attached with would hurt him and looked down on him because he was such a whore. Therefore he would run away whenever he got too comfortable in a relationship.

He just kept running away. But at this time he was tired, he wanted to quit it. And Zoro … Zoro was just not able to be shrugged easily. No matter how far he ran, no matter how many men he'd slept with, by the end of the day he would find Zoro and the other boy would treat him exactly the way he wanted to be treated. And it made him want to stop running away. He wanted to be attached with someone and stopped being alone.

But he wasn't quite sure himself. The whole thought about being attached and might get hurt by that person still scared him.

"Here's another one, Luffy." The blonde put another stacked of toast on Luffy's plate.

"Oooh! You're so awesome!"

"Thanks," the blonde smiled to the kid.

"Are you the only friend Zoro got? He never takes his friend home. I've heard stories about the other boys from his Kendo club. But I don't think they're actually Zoro's friend," said Luffy in between his munching and shoving food into his mouth.

"I don't know. He rarely talks about himself."_ I only know a little about him actually, _he thought, which made him feel kind of left out.

"He never told you about me?!" Sanji offered a sorry smile. "Maaa.. I'm so disappointed!"

"Ah Luffy, you know how Zoro always forget about things," Zoro's mom tried to cheer Luffy up.

_Well, he was usually too busy fucking me. That's why he forgot about things. Besides he has only one brain cell that is._ And Sanji chuckled silently from his own thought.

"Are you Zoro's friend, Luffy?" Sanji asked to lift up the kid's spirit.

"Of course I am! I knew Zoro since I was a baby. We aaaaaalways play together. But sometimes I help him at the store too. Right, auntie?"

"Sure you do." The kid grinned. "Luffy lives only with his older brother who most of the times leave him alone for a business trip. That's why he's attached to Zoro who takes care of him like his own brother," Mrs. R explained to Sanji.

"Yes, yes. And Zoro never keeps a secret from me. He always tells me everything."

"Really?!" asked Sanji, surprised. And a bit jealous 'cause the boy knew everything about Zoro while he knew nothing. He just hoped that idiot didn't tell Luffy about their relationship too.

"That's why I know about you."

"What does he say about me, Luffy?" he asked, alarmed.

"He said that you're annoying." Sanji grunted and Zoro's mom was chuckling. "And that you're so smart, 'cause you know lots of things and even teaches him English. And you love love love love love to cook. And Zoro likes everything that you cook. And your cooking is the best. That makes me jealous! I'm the one who likes to eat, but Zoro is the one who make friend with you." He pouted.

"But, Sanji's your friend too now. I'm sure he can cook for you too, Luffy," said Mrs. R. Before Sanji could approve the comment, they heard a loud honk outside. "Ah, it must be the delivery truck. It's our restocking schedule. Thank god I'm home early. 'cause Zoro always messes up the inventory," she said while moving to the store and opening the door.

"I wanna help, auntie!!" cheered Luffy.

"Later, boy. You too always mess up these things remember," she said from other room.

"But I wanna help…." the boy said helplessly. Made Sanji feel sorry for him.

"Hey, why don't you tell me what else Zoro say about me? I'm sure he only tells you all the negative part of me, right?"

"Well umm… Zoro said you are the prissiest boy he has ever met, 'cause you arrange your clothes in color coordination. Like rainbow." The boy grinned at Sanji who looked annoyed. Though actually Sanji was kind of surprise that Zoro even noticed his arrangement. "He also said that you always smell good, just like a girl. And he thinks that you must've use lots of skin products, 'cause your skin is so smooooth. Just like a girl." Luffy took another toast and shoved it into his mouth.

"He hated it at first, 'cause a boy shouldn't smell so good and have a smooth skin. And whenever he smells a certain smell it reminds him of you. But then he thinks that what makes you… you…umm," he frowned, "I don't understand it, but that what Zoro said."

Sanji couldn't reply what Luffy just said. What the kid just said was enough to make him feel overwhelmed. He never knew what Zoro thought about him. He pretended to inhale his smoke while actually he was trying to cover his blushing face.

Then Luffy chuckled. "Zoro told me once that he was mad at you. 'Cause he had to wait for you to take a bath for an hour. Then you dry your hair and won't leave bathroom before it falls perfectly. He said it's one of your quirks…. What is quirk?" Luffy frowned.

But then the next minute he seemed to forget it. By the time Luffy was about to say some other things, Sanji turned his back at him. It was too overwhelming. He wasn't just blushing anymore. He was actually shuddering and there were tears threatening to fall.

"What else?" his voice was shaky. There was just too much emotion that he himself couldn't identify flowing inside him. It was shocking, frightening in a way, but he was somewhat contented. And he wanted to hear more. He needed to know more of the things Zoro knew and thought about him.

"Zoro said it's funny when you're chopping things. Because you don't realize that you're biting you lips and you have a funny face when you do that. And then.. And then.. when you open up your fridge, you'll look inside it and muttering to yourself about what to cook." He shrugged. "Zoro said it's funny." The kid ate again.

Sanji took a good hold on the kitchen counter to brace himself. He had to take a few deep breath and calmed himself, 'cause what Luffy has said affected him so much.

Sanji knew Zoro cared about him. But not like that. Not up to the point that he knew every little thing Sanji did. His habits and quirks. He knew that Zoro must have not realized that what he said to Luffy meant a lot to Sanji. Hell, Zoro even hated those things Sanji did.

But it didn't matter. What matter was that Zoro paid attention at him and understood him at some levels. It made Sanji want to cry and smile at the same time. And when he tried to smile, a single contented tear escaped.

Sanji heard Zoro and his mom talking to each other as they walked back into the kitchen. And the blonde inhaled another deep breathe and wiped his teary eyes.

"Hey, cook! How could you possibly feed this kid first before me!?" Zoro growled as he clinched Luffy's head with his forearm. Sanji heard both of the boys laughing behind his back while Mrs. R took back her seat.

"I was just gonna make one for you," he answered softly.

Next thing he knew, Zoro was standing beside him and trying to take a glance at his voice. He knew his voice must have sound so awful. Just like his face at that moment.

He eyed back Zoro as if daring to asked 'what? Do I look funny?'. The green haired boy kept his gaze locked, ignoring his mother and Luffy who was watching curiously. But then Zoro shrugged and left to take a seat next to his mom.

He allowed himself to mess Sanji's hair while he was walking to his seat though. And it made Sanji smiled once again.

"Zoro, Luffy, I'm going to need your help with the store today, okay," said the lady while she was skimming through her morning paper.

"I can't, mom," answered Zoro as Sanji put his plate on the table. "I want to help Sanji find a new job and a new apartment."

Sanji saw how surprised Mrs. R to hear the answer. It wasn't a bad 'surprised face', it was just a surprised. Sanji knew Zoro always do everything his mom asked him, so this was certainly a change for his mother.

"Um.. it's okay. You just go help your mom. It's not like I can't do it by myself after all." The blonde shrugged. He really felt bad to Zoro's mom. He knew they both were closed and it just felt wrong to come in between them.

"No, cook. I want to go with you, okay," said Zoro as he reached for Sanji's wrist and kept him stand in his place, right between his seat and his mom's. When he gazed on Sanji, there was finality on it. And Sanji was fidgeting inside. He really felt bad to Mrs. R. And besides, he wasn't ready to accept the truth that Zoro has just chosen to help him over his mom. It was a big sacrifice from Zoro's side, he knew that.

"Luffy, you'll help my mom, rite?" asked Zoro, though it was more of an order actually.

"Sure I'll help Zoro's mummy!!" the kid answered with excitement. And his mother smiled in return.

"Good, don't you dare eating up the food from the shelves while you're working. And it's okay if I help you in the afternoon, rite mom?" asked the green haired one to his mom.

"Sure, son."

"B-but, it's really unnecessary…" stuttered the blonde, He glanced back and forth between Zoro and his mom.

"Sanji," Mrs. R grabbed Sanji's free hand, the one that wasn't held by Zoro. "You are one of the few people that Zoro cared about. I'm more than glad that my son can help you out. Don't worry about it, okay." She squeezed Sanji's hand reassuringly.

The cook could only stare and he really tried to come up with something to say. But all he could do was gawking. He just didn't use to have so many people care about him like this time.

"Now stop gapping like a fish and just grab your own meal, shitty cook."

"Yeah, Sanji. You haven't eaten anything since I came. Do you always like that? No wonder you're so skinny," thought Luffy.

"You eat like a pig and still skinny, Luffy. Just how many worms do you have to feed there in your belly, huh?" teased Zoro. And everyone chuckled. Even Sanji felt like laughing.

The cook took Zoro's seat as the taller one finished with his own meal and currently washed his and his mom's dishes. And Sanji thought that it was really nice that he could cook for and eat with these nice people. If only he got Nami here too, than it'd be perfect.

"Tell me, son." Mrs. R reached his hand once again to catch his attention. "What kind of apartment do you look for?"

"Oh, it's just a simple and cheap one. It's just for me. And I'm paying it myself after all. Whatever that's cheap works for me."

"But it has to have a kitchen, mom. This stupid cook might rather die than not to be able to cook," Zoro butted in.

"Hmm.. You're not running away from your parents, are you? 'Cause I'm not helping kids who run away." Sanji face hardened by it and he heard Zoro rubbed the dish slower so that he can listen to the conversation.

"Umm.. well.. it's been three years since I chose to live away from my parents. They live in another country by the way." Sanji explained. "So, technically I'm not running away from them," He forced a smile. He convinced himself that he wasn't lying. He was just telling her half the truth. He just didn't tell her that he moved out to a new place so that his parents couldn't reach him.

But Mrs. R was still eyeing him, trying to see whether he was telling the truth or not. "Mrs. R, I'm just moving out from the old apartment that my parents gave me because I want to be independent and be able to support myself. That's all," Sanji tried to convince.

"Oh okay, okay. I believe you." She shrugged. "Zoro! You should learn from him. He's trying to be independent."

"What?!" her son protested.

"Look at you. You still depend all your life to your parents. If you were too spoiled, you wouldn't be able to survive in the real world you know that!"

"Why is it about me now?! Do you want me to leave house, mom!?"

"You see that, Sanji. I only advise him a little and now he wants to leave the house like some ungrateful bastard. Do we treat you wrong here, Zoro?" she asked dramatically.

"HUH!" Luffy panicked. "ZORO PLEASE DON'T LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!!"

"Good Lord!" yelled Zoro who was glaring menacingly despite the cute bubbles that were covering his forearm. "Stop that! Or I'll really leave the house!"

"You _are_ such an ungrateful bastard, marimo. You should understand how fragile a heart of a woman is," Sanji chose to teamed up with Zoro's mother.

"PLEASE AUNTIE DON'T MAKE ZORO LEAVE THE HOUSE!!!"

XXXX

The boys were lucky because somehow Zoro's mom's friend just got married and moved out of her studio apartment. Now she wanted to rent it and Zoro's mom was the one who has the key. So much luck.

The apartment building wasn't that far from Zoro's house. They could just walk from his house to there actually. Which worked really well for the green haired.

"I feel bad to your mom," said the blonde out of the blue. They were deciding to take a walk from Zoro's house to the new apartment rather than taking a bus so that they can share more intimate moments togetherIt was comforting.

The weather was cold, so Zoro forced the blonde to borrow his hoodie—which was of course too big for him. But anyway, Zoro couldn't possibly let Sanji out in that kind of weather only with his jeans and thin shirt. The exact clothes the cook was wearing when Zoro found him drenched from the rainfall, looking hurt and lost at his dad's convenient store.

"Don't worry about that. I'll help her right after I get back from your new place. If you take the apartment that is," Zoro added.

"Not about that, stupid," snapped Sanji. "I feel bad because she's been so nice to me. I wonder what her reaction is if she found out that I turn his son into a gay," he muttered.

"Che!" the taller one snorted. "Don't be so full of yourself."

"What?! You fucked me. When you're sober. Countless times!"

"But I've never been with any woman before. I might like them, you know," answered the green haired nonchalantly.

"But you're definitely not straight! Because if you are, you won't do it with me. You have to be at least bisexual."

"Hey. I don't like men, okay. Cut it off!" this time Zoro was the one who snapped up.

"For fuck sake! Zoro, you couldn't possible stra—."

"I never got turn on by any other male, okay! So I must be straight." He saw how Sanji narrowing his eyes in disbelieve.

"So, you're straight huh? Then find yourself a fucking girlfriend, you moron," said the blonde slowly, despite the obvious pang he felt in his chest. "Your mom must've been more than grateful if you find yourself a—."

"I don't want any." He felt the intense gaze Sanji gave him. Zoro scratched his head out of habit—he did that whenever he was anxious.

He really wanted to just drop the subject. But Sanji kept staring at him as if pushing him to just explain why. So he just shrugged, and looked at the blonde albeit reluctantly.

"I guess I like this." The blonde frowned. "I know I don't like men. But I like doing … whatever that thing we're doing is… I just.. I just like it with you." He caught the surprise look from the blonde before Sanji turned his face away, any way but not facing him.

They both knew it wasn't a love confession.

"I think that's the building," the green haired said to break the tension.

The building was a simple, almost shabby looking, old apartment building. The paint was gray and it was fading. The hallway to each room was a half-opened porch with railing and facing to a small parking lot in front of the building. It wasn't even close to Sanji's previous lavish apartment. And Zoro wasn't sure the blonde could live in a small ordinary apartment. Zoro had been here before, considering his mom was pretty close to the previous owner. He led Sanji to the room.

The room was so ordinary. When you opened the door, you'd be greeted by a genkan which had a door on its left side. The door led to a cramped bathroom which only consists of a small shower area, a toilet, a washbasin, and a mirror hanging on one side of the wall.

The genkan led to a room which basically the whole living area. There was nothing on the room except for a low-standing bed, that only slightly bigger from Zoro's, on the far end of the right wall. Across the hallway, there was a sliding glass door that led to a small fire escape that, with some effort, could also serve as a small porch. The glass door allowed sun rays to pour into the room and lit it in daylight.

Then there was the kitchenette on the left side that was separated from the rest of the room by a counter as high as grown up's chest. The kitchen itself only consisted of a cabinet, paralleled with a built in stove and sink. And the previous owner also left her old on door fridge in it.

"It's nothing like your old place. I even think that this whole room is actually as big as your own bedroom," said Zoro to Sanji who was still gazing at the place.

"I like it. I think I'm gonna take this," the blonde said, smiling at him, which made Zoro frowned.

"Are you sure? Don't you want to check another place first?"

"No, I like it here," he said as he walked ahead to the sliding glass door and stepped out of the room. The scenery outside was ordinary, almost boring even. It was just a vast field of rooftops and buildings spread out in from of them. Nothing to be enjoy or proud of.

The blonde was leaning against the railing on the porch and taking a deep breath, as if it was the first freshest air he has ever taken. And Zoro was just in awe that all he could do was watching him. Sanji looked like a new person entirely, as if his old sad and dark self, the one that was crying his heart out in front of Zoro never existed.

"You seem really happy," he said, arms folded before his own chest. He kept a distance with the cook, as if he would ruin his happiness just by standing close to him.

Sanji turned his head around. And when he smiled, Zoro was caught by it. Because Sanji was usually smirking or scowling, he would piss at him, irritated by him. But never actually smile. He wasn't sure he'd ever seen him smiling all pure and sincere like that.

"If I lived here, I could just walk to your house," the blonde said out of the blue. "And you can stay here until late and don't need to worry to miss your train."

"Or I can just sleepover."

"Or I'll sleepover at your house."

"Not when my parents around though."

"Hahaha.. Exactly. That would be awkward." Then they just randomly fell silent. "So.. We're still gonna have sex."

"Why not? Why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. And his face was blank. As if he really didn't know why he asked that.

"I'm staying," said the taller one. He didn't explain what it means. Was he staying for the moment or that was he staying for good? He was just staying for Sanji.

"It's good to know." And Sanji gave that smile again, and looked relieved.

It was weird. Their conversation was weird and random. It wasn't awkward, but just unlike them to be in such light and soothing atmosphere. It as if they were moving out from one house to another and making sure that they bring anything necessary and that the changes they made are actually what they want.

"Hey. Wanna check out the bed? It seems better than mine," offered Zoro eagerly.

"Sure!" the blonde answered just as keenly. And both boys rushed into the room and jumped on their back against bed.

Their bodies were slightly bouncing from the collision. And the bed was squeaking 'cause it was an old bed and the spring wasn't that good anymore. But it was fine. The bed was large enough for them and they got nothing to complain.

The boys were staring at the ceiling. Zoro noticed the paint on it that was started to peel off. He made a mental not to repaint it. He also had to check all the wiring and the plumbing. He better did that before the cook brought all his stuffs in. He grinned then. Sanji was never the one who could do those kinds of works.

He remembered there was a socket in Sanji's old room that was broken. He didn't know how to fix it and never cared to call someone to fix it. Unfortunately, it was the only socket in his room. So he never used any electronic equipment in his bedroom. His hairdryer, his cell phone battery charger, his radio, everything was plugged in his bathroom socket. It was going on for two or three years, until he met Zoro and let the other boy fix the socket in his bedroom.

"You have a very devoted fan base. Girls and boys."

Zoro frowned. What the hell was the blonde saying out of the blue? He stared at him quizzically. "I just want you to know," Sanji answered the silent question, his eyes fixed to the ceiling.

"And now that I know?"

"Do you know what they think about you?" the blonde finally looked at him, ignoring Zoro's question. And their eyes met, truly met for the first time since Zoro said that he liked being with Sanji. "They think you're mysterious 'cause you barely talk with any one at school. Very cool," he said day-dreaming like, almost as if Zoro wasn't lying next to him with shoulder, knuckles, knee, and toe brushing him slightly to let Sanji know that he was there.

"I know some of the girls who were hanging around your class during the break, looking for you. But of course they don't know that you're with me during the break. And then when we have PE, they would love to see you in your sports uniform that they actually skip class. And they think you're hot in you Kendo uniform." Their eyes were still locked. And Sanji 's breath was getting heavier with each words 'cause Zoro seemed so impassive by it all, as if it were just words to him. "There's also this one girl. You saved her from some punks from another school. She was so grateful to you. She adores you. She actually said to me she's in love with you since that time."

But Zoro's face was still indifferent. He didn't care about it. He didn't need to know about it. He was stubborn and never listened to other people. And Sanji knew exactly what he was thinking. He knew that Zoro must've thought that he was ridiculous to even mention it to him at the moment. The moment that he already said he liked to be together with Sanji.

"Ah hahaha…" the blonde chuckled. "Guess you really like me huh?" he said, somewhat feeling bitter-sweet.

And Zoro didn't tell him to shut up like he used to whenever Sanji said something that embarrassed him.

"How are you gonna pay the rent and everything?" asked Zoro, being completely random. "I have some saving in case you—."

"No. Don't worry. I've figured a way."

"How?" Zoro insisted.

"Well," Sanji propped his head on one of his hand and leaned on his side so that he was lying slightly higher than the green haired and could look directly into those searing eyes. "Remember when I told you my dad is a chef? My dad used to take me to one of his best friend's restaurant. His name is Zeff and he's actually sort of a mentor to me. He's been offering me to work on his kitchen ever since I moved away from my mom. He said I can train my cooking skill and earn extra money. And I've been refusing his offer, which was really stupid I have to admit. But I've told him I wanna work for him now that I need the money. And he's willing to help. So…" he shrugged.

"You have someone who keep offering you a job and yet you have to sold your—."

"Oh, shut up." Sanji rolled his eyes. "I am just stupid like that."

They just looked into each other's eyes. Sanji was biting his lower lip. The silence was surprisingly comforting as both of the boys starting to understand each others' thought.

Sanji's story about Zoro's fans was actually his way to tell the green haired that he was actually adored by other people more than he let himself know. And that Sanji was actually telling him that he has had no other option than to stay with Sanji, that he got other people who were more than willing to stay with him, other people that would give more to him.

And the reason why Zoro asked Sanji about his job was to assured himself that Sanji would settle down and stop running away.

"Zoro?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

"Sure." But even before he could finish his word, the soft lips were already on him.

The kiss was feathery and intense at the same time. Demanding him to kiss those lips back. He felt his nose slightly bumping against his. At one time the tips of their fingers were touching each others'. At other time their fingers were on the other's face or lathing against their hair. Their breath was thee other's breath and they just didn't care.

And though sometimes the kisses were just mere touches of lips against lips or some scrapes of teeth or a little lick from thee tongues, neither of them were willing to let it go. As if the feel of the other's very presence was all they needed. Prickling all their senses. And the touches were sensations they'd never felt before.

"Don't regret this later on," the blonde whispered even when his lips still brushing against Zoro's. "I might gonna scared you, 'cause I'm very clingy. And demanding. And such a jealous son of a bitch." He planted a firm kiss on Zoro's lips. He looked so desperately helpless. "So leave now…. if…"

"Idiot." And Zoro rolled their bodies so that now he was the one who was on top of Sanji. "I'm the one who's gonna come to your clubroom every breaks. And stop by to your apartment every single day. And I'll call you every goddamn night." He said those words slowly to emphasize it. "So you better answer the door. And pick up my calls."

Sanji had his arms hooked around Zoro's shoulder and embraced him tightly. He was overwhelmed all over again. And his eyes were watery, but he didn't want to cry. He wanted to laugh and smile, 'cause it was all good.

"Hey, I," his lips were grazing Sanji's left ears, "I…umm…I just need to tell you that uh…" he knew what he was gonna say. What he needed to say. But he didn't know how to say it. Or was it the right time to say it. Or how would Sanji react to that. He just had so many doubts.

He was frowning and looking unsure when Sanji stared at him. His worried face, Sanji knew that.

"Marimo," Sanji called, but it was gentle despite the word, "I'd be thrilled to hear what you want to say." His fingers were stroking Zoro's face as he said that. "But you don't have to say it now."

"You sure?" Zoro's face was once again just a mere inch from him. And the tip of Sanji's nose was touching Zoro's as he nodded.

"Just save it. We're staying remember."

XXX

a/n: no it's not the end yet. Because apparently I'm not satisfied if this how it's end originally I wanted this to be the end. So just be patient and wait. I actually already have the vision of their future.. far, far future. But I'm not sure if I could write it. Cause it'd be so time consuming and require such persistency which I obviously don't have. So, let's just see how I gonna end this.

And I promise I won't leave the story just like that, I'll end it properly. Even if that means I only update it like.. say.. once a year.. LOL. Comment please…


End file.
